


In Another World | KuroTsuki

by aruuuu_5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Ayakashi, Crack, Demons, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Monsters, Romance, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruuuu_5/pseuds/aruuuu_5
Summary: Kuroo chuckled as he slowly lean his face closer to the baby, a soft smile on his lips. The baby excitedly laugh as his little hands cupped both of Kuroo's cheeks, radiating slight heat.Kuroo liked the soft and warm feeling he felt inside of his chest, he even liked the feeling of the baby's hands on his face for it felt warm, soft, and safe.Kuroo chuckled again as he took one of the baby's hands into his own, looking at the child tenderly and lovingly. He could feel the baby's soft and tiny fist inside his big palm, it felt like home. He never wanted to let go of that hand ever again."Make sure to choose me, Kei." Kuroo whispered softly as he kissed the baby's forehead gently. The baby cooed in amusement as he felt Kuroo's hot and soft kiss. "I'll make you mine."Kuroo kissed the baby's soft pinkish cheek and smiled sweetly at him as he withdrew his face and stood up straight.Kuroo let the baby's hand smoothly glide on his palm as he let go. He still wanted to hold the baby some more but he knew he had to go which slightly ache his heart."We'll meet again, Tsukishima Kei."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. Nominating the Champions

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu Fantasy AU where demons, monsters, and spirits coexist with humans called Ayakashi. 
> 
> Main Ship: KuroTsuki  
> Side Ships: BokuAka, IwaOi, MatsuHana, etc
> 
> -intense gay energy  
> -insert chaotic crack  
> -idontknowwhatimwriting

Kuroo traveled the skies above by floating and dashing through the strong wind of the starry night sky. He was flying, or more on he was only actually floating above using the sorcery of the wizards who raised him when he was just a wee ogre.

He always loved the view from above, it never failed to mesmerize him whenever he went on patrolling the skies of the whole clan of his. After all, it was one of his duties as the clan head of the Oni clan to watch and guard over it.

He looked at the sight just below him, lights coming from houses and buildings of the ayakashi who lived there right beneath him illuminated the ground like bright stars that fell from the heavens.

That was where he realized that he was so high from the ground below. He wasn't really scared of the heights or something like that. He was just pure surprised that he actually got to fly that high tonight.

Kuroo loved this town, he loved this imperfect clan of his. It was his hometown. It was where he was raised. He swore an oath to protect it and right now that was what he was doing.

He decided to lay down, leaning his body backwards as he put his arms behind his head. His amazing magic keeping his slightly buff and long body light and up in the air, the red robes that he wore slightly sway against the slight wind blowing at him.

His eyes were half-lidded for he was actually sleepy already. He thought on how the perfect cool breeze would prickle his warm skin and how the quiet and comfortable atmosphere around him made his soul drowsy and his eyelids heavy. It felt nice for him.

But he knew he shouldn't sleep while in his duty. Because first he must stand as a perfect role model for his citizens for he was the current ruler of this land, and two he knew that his royal advisers would kick the shit out of him or more accurately, he knew they could kick him up until to the next realm which was the mortal realm, the world where humans live and prosper.

Kuroo didn't want that of course. He didn't want to be banished from both of his position and duties, though that was actually an impossible feat but it could happen anyway.

He sighed audibly as he decided to just rub off the sleepiness of his eyes. It didn't work, but at least it made him a little more alert now. But of course, it didn't change the fact that he was very exhausted and dozy.

Kuroo looked at the sky, there he saw the big circular white moon before him. It was huge, bright, and fascinating. It looked flawless and beautiful. He adored it with deep affection and awe. He was drawn to the moon in front of him, he didn't know why. He was just... drawn for some unknown reason.

The moon served as the supreme deity for all the ayakashi that exists. It gave them strength, power, wisdom, and even faith through its white moonlight. It was like a God to them and it was also known to carry out a prophecy once in a millennia that had been passed through generations to generations. It was like a cycle that happens every one thousand years.

That prophecy was extremely important, it can be also classified as tradition since it always, always, happens once in a millennia. And this was usually the time where great power and responsibility rises. It was an event that should never be neglected. Never.

Kuroo brought his closed fist near his face as he slowly opened it. Black smoke erupted from that hand as it encircled it slowly, leaving traces of the smoke in the air as it moved.

On his palm, it showed the night sky with little but bright stars and the small moon on the corner of his hand. This was how they looked on what time they were currently in by looking through the position of the moon or sun that magic showed, and the time was half an hour before midnight.

"Ah shit. Is that the time already?" Kuroo cursed as he straighten up and dusted imaginary dust off his red robes with black details on the hems. "Man, Yaku's gonna kill me."

And with that, he dived down in a fast speed letting the strong gush of cold wind go pass through his face and body. The lights from the buildings and houses alike got more closer and now he could see the roofs of the homes. It was incredibly dark even with all the lights that were on, but Kuroo knew how to navigate through the pitch black surroundings which was enough.

Once he almost reached the castle, he began hiding behind walls and pillars so that the palace guards won't see him. He slowly peaked his head out just to see where the guards were now stationed.

The guards patrolling near him got their backs at him, staring intently at the surroundings to look out for the enemy who tries to infiltrate the palace.

Straight and smooth-looking long horns were sticking up on their heads as they wore hard red armor as they held up long spears in their hands. Their lean and sly eyes and slightly pointed ears were vigilant of the surroundings around them.

Kuroo tried to be quiet as possible as he slowly but surely flew to the window of his room. He first peaked at his own room, looking out for an angry royal adviser to be specific but he didn't see anyone inside. It was just his big and comfy bed along with his study desk made out of the strongest wood in the realm and various of different colored books placed inside his huge brown bookshelves. His room was being illuminated by a floating black flame in its four corners, his own Oni fire.

Kuroo hoisted his body upward at the wide opened window as he slowly stepped on the floor and began tiptoeing to the side of his bed. He thought it was clear and safe, but he was wrong when he heard someone cleared their throat near him.

This made him stop on his tracks, one foot on the ground while the other on its tip toes and his hands close to his chest like a walking dinosaur. He let his eyes cautiously roam around the room to see who was there and yet, he still saw no one. Not until that someone began to show themselves from the influence of an invisibility spell.

The ayakashi who showed himself was sitting on the foot of Kuroo's wide bed. His legs were crossed as well as his arms across his chest. The white horns on his messy brown hair was short but slender and pointy. He also had long nails and had orange eyeliner under his almond-shaped crème eyes. He wore a creme yukata filled with orange triangles as details. He looked at Kuroo with a displeasing look on his face, one eyebrow raised at him.

"Want to make an excuse? I'm all ears." Yaku asked the taller demon. Kuroo blinked for a few times before standing up straight, also clearing his throat at his closed fist as well.

"I... I was with Kai. Researching and stuff." Kuroo lied with a shrug of his shoulders as he chuckled nervously at the slightly angry adviser right before him.

"Would you care to try again?" another demon's voice boomed in the whole room. Kuroo looked everywhere inside his room at all sides and angles for he knew whose voice that belonged to.

Siting right beside Yaku, appeared another Oni also under an invisibility spell. He had slant eyes as he held a soft smile on his lips. His skin was darker than the two and had bald head where you could clearly see how his horns grew out of his head, skin around the horns wrinkled and all. He wore a plain black yukata without designs in it. He just looked at Kuroo with a gentle expression, no anger present in his face or whatsoever.

"Jesus Christ! Stop using that old spell at me. You're giving me a heart attack." Kuroo jump scare when he suddenly saw Kai appearing right before his yellow eyes. He put one hand on his chest, to the spot where the heart lies, and clutched it to lessen the intense beating of his heart from pure shock.

"Cut the crap, you're using that goddamn spell on us every single day." Yaku scoffed as he pinched his eyebrows together. "It's pretty annoying. Makes me want to kick your pathetic face."

"I-" Kuroo began but he was cut off when Kai spoke gently to him, "Where were you Kuroo?"

Kuroo gulped, letting his Adam's apple go up then down as he swallowed. He knew that Kai was a pure and gentle ayakashi which makes him not want to lie or do bad stuff with him around. He was starting to get guilty and he didn't want how the feeling affected his nervous breathing and beating of his heart. He finally gave in.

"I was patrolling the clan from above..." Kuroo sighed as he let his once straight posture slump downwards.

"Oh, you mean you were slacking off as you flew through the skies pretending to be a Tengu." Yaku said as he motioned his hand as it glided up then crossing his arms once again, both eyebrows raised at the clan head.

"Okay, I was doing both. I was patrolling and also slacking off. Happy?" Kuroo said as he let his arms open, looking directly at Yaku.

"Thank you very much for that honest answer of yours, Your Majesty." Yaku smirked as he bowed his head while motioning his arms on his stomach in a curtsy.

Kuroo groaned in slight annoyance, "Don't call me that."

"I know that you hate being called that, and honestly that's basically the reason why I still do it." Yaku said as he looked smugly at him.

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows at his adviser as he walked towards them. "You're the worse. Scoot over." and the two advisers did what he said as Kuroo sat in the middle of them. His weight sunk into the mattress, making the bed and also his two company bounce slightly.

"Oh, I've been called worse." Yaku nodded his head. Kuroo asked with an eyebrow raised, "And that is?"

"Your royal adviser."

Kuroo looked angrily as he slightly pouted his lips at Yaku who just smirked proudly at what he just said. He then turned to face Kai who still had a gentle smile present on his lips as he wailed, "Kai! Yakkun's getting mean!"

Kai chuckled as he "attempted" to stop the two from fighting any further, "There, there."

"This isn't the first time you flew out of the palace without us knowing, not to mention our consent." Yaku said, his tone was more serious now but there was also a hint of worry in it.

"I told you, I was patrolling above town." Kuroo defended. "It's also one of my duties to watch over my people."

"We obviously know about that and you don't need to remind us of it." Yaku deadpanned. "It's just... you are our leader, the one and only. And you need to watch over yourself more often since they are enemies outside and even within our borders that want you dead."

"I know that of course." Kuroo said as he scrunched his nose a little. "But I'm an Oni. And our kin is much stronger than you think. I even know magic, and maybe some karate."

"I'm serious." Yaku said menacingly as he widened his eyes at Kuroo. "You'll never know how your enemies will attack you."

Kuroo just groaned in a frustrated manner as he leaned his back slightly and put his hands over his eyes from all the serious talk Yaku was dragging him into.

He actually didn't have a problem with being serious, it was just that it was becoming too serious and honestly he didn't want that. He wanted to have fun, and maybe even live a life without all the worries known to man. But being the leader, he knew that couldn't happen with all the responsibilities and duties pulling him in further the bottomless black hole.

"I just want to have a break once in for a while, that's all!" Kuroo exclaimed as he sat back up and looked Yaku in the eyes. "And maybe, have fun too while doing so."

"We know how you feel, we really do." Yaku said genuinely as he put a hand on Kuroo's shoulder. "It's just that, being a leader doesn't just revolve in just sipping shitty tea in fancy teacups at tea parties or watch crappy spoiled next-in-line brats do a dance which just consist of clapping and stomping." Yaku said exasperatedly, letting his hands and arms do exaggerated gestures in the air.

Kuroo laughed at this, "Oh, I already saw a few. Zero stars, would not recommend."

Yaku chuckled but it was cut short when he continued on speaking, "You know there's something a lot more bigger in leading a clan. You, above all demons, should know that."

"My point is, look and take care of yourself. And doing so isn't just for your sake, it's also for the sake of this whole Oni clan as well."

"Wow, gee. Thanks, Mom." Kuroo smirked at the shorter demon. Yaku glared at him as he slapped the back of his head. "I'll kill you. I'm being serious here."

Kuroo turned to Kai with a smirk while rubbing his nape, soothing the sting Yaku made from the slap. He leaned in closer and put a hand against the corner of his mouth as he whispered, "How ironic. He tells me to take care of myself and he also tells me he'll kill me in my sleep. How wonderful is that?"

Kai chuckled softly at this when Yaku suddenly grabbed a handful of Kuroo's natural bedhead hair and pulled it back forcefully. This earned an audible wince from pain from the black-haired demon.

"You little piece of shit. Who even appointed you as clan leader?" Yaku asked with a disgusted look on his face as he slowly let go of Kuroo's hair. Kuroo glared at him as he tried smoothening his hair but failed doing so since it immediately spiked up into all sides and angles.

"Are you questioning my authority? For your information, I have been the clan leader for almost five hundred years and no one even dared to complain." Kuroo said, sitting straighter for he was quite proud at himself as he tugged the hem of his red robes.

"I've been the royal adviser for almost a millennia now and this is the first time I am complaining about our current clan head." Yaku encountered, making it seem like his words were purely based on facts and the whole truth.

"Complaint denied." Kuroo said. "Issue, it has no solid evidence of me being the worst leader in the history of leaders."

"That's because you're the first worse one. You're such a pain-in-the-ass, you know that?" Yaku sighed as he stood up and walked few steps from the bed, after all Kuroo's room was wide and big. It can even hold an event in there of how big it was to be honest. Kai soon followed after him, leaving Kuroo sitting alone on the foot of his enormous bed.

Yaku pointed a finger at Kuroo which earned a slight nervous little jump from him as the adviser announced, "The blood moon prophecy will happen tonight. Make sure to don't slack off, especially when the moon is choosing her champions on protecting the vessel. Be alert."

"Yeah, yeah. I already know that. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Kuroo smiled sweetly at him.

Yaku squinted his eyes at him, still accusingly pointing one finger at his face. "You better be. Cause if you don't, I swear I'll kick you out of this realm. You have the duty to know who the moon will choose and you'll educate him the ways of a warrior until the vessel is ready."

"I know that already. I researched about the prophecy beforehand by reading lots of books." Kuroo said as he dismissed the two with a flick of the hand.

Yaku just looked at Kuroo with an eyebrow raised until he just sighed. His expression softening a little as he two royal advisers found themselves through the door, leaving Kuroo alone inside his room.

Kuroo groaned as he lay down back first at the bed, his arms wide opened. He looked up at his ceiling which had drawings and paintings of his ancestors. He sighed as he closed his eyes, resting his sleepy and tired eyes.

According to the prophecy, at midnight, the once white full moon will turn to the color of blood as she watches over the hidden realm and also nominating her champions while doing so. One ayakashi in each clan.

When nominated, the crest of the moon will be appear and be drawn at the nominated ayakashi's left collarbone which proves that they were indeed the Moon's guardians.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hidden realm which was the mortal realm, the moon will also turn red as she chooses a human vessel that was strong enough to hold powerful blood that could greatly empower any ayakashi who drinks it.

The champions who the moon had nominated will serve as guardians and protectors for the human vessel who had powerful blood running inside her veins. Its power will only be awaken when the vessel turns into an age of eighteen under the red moonlight. The hidden power in its blood would be awakened luring every ayakashi with its irresistible sweet scent that could be smelled from couple of leagues away.

And that was where the nominated champions came in, they would protect the human vessel with their whole life. They have to keep the power the vessel possesses away from the wrong and evil hands of ayakashi who thirsts for great power that could wipe off civilianizations in both realms.

The vessel must form a contract or a bond with one of the champions in exchange for their protection. When the time comes, the vessel must bear a child with her chosen champion for that child will be the salvation of both realms with its enormous power and spirit energy ruining through its bloodstream. 

Kuroo had no idea on how to find whoever will be the one chosen by the moon in the Oni clan. The books didn't say how, the clan heads before him weren't notified on who was chosen. He guessed that they maybe had ways to identify. And Kuroo thought that his was maybe abduct whoever has the moon crest on their shoulder. Smart, right?

Kuroo finally opened his eyes as he groaned groggily and put the heels of his palms on both of his eyes, rubbing it. He stood up languidly as he made his way to the bathroom which was also placed inside his room.

He walked lazily as he looked at himself at the life-size mirror before him. He properly faced the mirror, leaning both of his face and body almost against it. He could clearly his features that he possessed.

His black long hair that was literally spiked up at all sides and angles because of his bedhead caused by sleeping with a pillow between his face. He was actually surprised that he could still breathe while sleeping in such ridiculous position.

His grey long and slender horns sticking up on his head. After all, these horns were the ones that made an Oni, an Oni. Without it, they were considered as outcasts and aliens. They were nothing without their horns.

His eyes were cat-like, yellow, sly, but alluring. He had those red lines that looked like they been written by an eyeliner, and the only thing about that was those red lines were inborn.

He smiled at the mirror, showing and baring his long fangs out of his mouth. He liked them, his fangs he meant. It made eating a lot easier because of these bad boys.

He also noticed his nails. They were at least two inches long and were tainted black. The weird color of his nails were also inborn and natural. He kind of disliked his nails because he thought they were ghastly to the sight. But there were monsters after all, and monsters were meant to be ugly creatures.

Kuroo leaned back as he tiredly looked at his own reflection with disinterest and sleepiness in his own eyes. He smirked at his own reflection as he mumbled, "I'm gonna fucking die single."

He yawned as he just decided to sleep the night away, leaving the responsibility of finding his clan's champion to the tomorrow him. He really just wanted to rest, he felt incredibly exhausted because of all the paperwork Yaku had given him in the first thing in the morning.

Kuroo reached the side of his bed, grabbing his thick and warm covers upward so he could slip right under it. He was already settling on his bed when he noticed the light coming out of his window change color.

He looked out at his opened window. The moon illuminated his room with pure white moonlight, until the moon suddenly turned crimson red making everything the moonlight touches with the color of blood.

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows together as he threw his bed covers aside. "Great." he said sarcastically as he threw his hands in the air. "The nomination is happening."

He didn't particularly hated this one phenomenon, the one he hated was the responsibility this event was giving him. It was making him exhausted inside and out.

Kuroo went near his window which showcased half of the town. Since his room wasn't high enough, he couldn't get hold of the full sight of the whole town right before him. The once dark night turned into a bloody red one because of the red light being produced by the moon from above, like enveloping it with a thick blood blanket.

Kuroo leaned his body against the wall as he put both of his hands at the mini platform on his window. He smirked as he half-shouted, "Who's the bitches gonna be nominated tonight?"

He chuckled at his own doing as he watched the sight before him with an amused smirk on his face.

"Kuroo Tetsurou, from the Oni clan..." he heard a soft female voice suddenly boomed in his ears. He quickly turned his head behind him to see whoever spoke. But no one was there. He immediately got a bit nervous, but it wasn't new to him that his fellow demons pull a prank like this to him. After all, he loved pranks. He loved pranking demons and humans alike, but them pranking him? Oh, that's a whole different story. 

"I nominate you..." the voice spoke again and he heard it from outside the window. So he turned his head and the first thing he saw was the huge red moon before him.

The moment he finally registered what had happened, he suddenly felt intense pain on his left collarbone. The sensation was like something was being burnt onto his porcelain skin. It was extremely hot and exceedingly painful.

Kuroo knelt down and even groaned out in pain that he was currently feeling. He put a hand against his shoulder and clutched onto it, but the pain didn't disappear. It just kept on hurting him.

And then the pain suddenly stopped, making Kuroo pant in some oxygen inside his lungs as his skin from all over his body perspire some slight sweat. His breathing slowly returned to normal as he slowly stood up, regaining his composure.

He brought the hem of his robes down slightly to see what caused the pain on his left clavicle. His eyes widened intensely for he recognized the black mark on his skin.

It was the moon's crest. It was a drawing of a small full moon right under his collarbone, small and magnificent details were also present making the crest seem more realistic than just a mere drawing.

Kuroo couldn't quite believe it himself. He put a hand on his mouth while shaking his head in disbelief. He was so shocked from he knew what this meant.

Kuroo Tetsurou was the one nominated in the Oni clan.

Suddenly, a red portal opened right beneath him. Its black and red cosmos and light swirling around in a circle as Kuroo fell inside of it and soon hitting the solid ground.

Kuroo groaned in both annoyance and pain for he felt his ass throb for that was the first body part that hit the hard soil beneath him. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked around him, processing this whole new scenery right before his eyes.

He wasn't inside his room anymore, instead he was outside. He couldn't recognize his surroundings because he haven't even been there before. It looked like he was in some kind of huge garden filled with plants and beautiful flowers alike around him. He turned his head everywhere and all the time he was only greeted by grass and some flowers near him. The scenery he was only familiar with was the red moon above him, illuminating his surroundings with the color blood.

Kuroo decided to stand up and all he could literally see was plants everywhere. He was inside some garden. He didn't even knew if he was still inside the hidden realm or not.

"Dang it! My butt hurts!" Kuroo heard a familiar voice nearby. It came from a male and he knew this demon very dearly. He started to look for that demon, following where the voice was coming from.

"Well, that's because you let your ass hit the floor. That's basically the reason why you were born with wings, Bokuto-san." another voice boomed. Kuroo could also recognize this demon's voice and that was where he finally found the two of them, a big smile on his lips.

"I didn't know you two were also nominated. I'm surprised." Kuroo said as he put both hands on his hips as he smirked at the two Tengu before him.

"Uuoohh! Kuroo!" the hyperactive Tengu exclaimed as he quickly dashed to give a bone-crashing hug to his old friend.

He had spiky light-grey hair that just sticks up to two sides with black streaks all over it. He had huge golden eyes which made him look like an owl. He had an incredibly buff build and the wings on his back was even bigger than his own body, the color of his feathers were just the same as his hair. He wore a Tengu traditional yukata, grey cloth with yellow and black details on the hems.

Bokuto wrapped his buff muscled arms around the body of the slimmer ayakashi and hugged him with all his might. It made Kuroo's bones crack and his lungs suffocate. Luckily, the bigger demon pulled away as he put both of his hands on his shoulders with a big happy smile on his face.

"I think I just tasted your feathers." Kuroo grimaced a little as he brought out his tongue, rubbing off the taste from his taste buds using his hand. "Why is it salty?"

"I didn't take a bath this morning." Bokuto proudly gleamed at his friend. "It's just, it's too cold up in the mountains you know?! The water is freezing cold and boy, I don't want to feel a Yuki-onna's touch first thing in the morning."

"Dude, that is disgusting." Kuroo spat saliva on the ground at his side. Bokuto smirked, "Disgustingly clever."

"You mean, disgustingly lazy Bokuto-san." the other timid Tengu joined the two in their little reunion with an emotionless expression on his face and hands inside the long sleeves of his yukata.

He had curly black hair that gave beauty to his pretty face. He had blue-green eyes that were satisfying to stare at on how stunning they were, it was making it seem like you were staring right into the deep part of the ocean. He had smaller and slender body and wings than Bokuto's, his feathers colored in majestic black. He wore the same traditional yukata Bokuto wears.

"Why are you nominated?" Akaashi asked Kuroo with slight disgust on his face.

"It's nice seeing you too, Akaashi." Kuroo nodded at the pretty demon with an amused smile on his lips. "But the better question is, why are you nominated Akaashi?"

"Believe me, I'm surprised too." Akaashi said. "And I'm not surprised that I was nominated, I was surprised that two of us were nominated." he pointed at Bokuto who was ruffling his own feathers by licking his palm then wiping them on his wings.

"Isn't it supposed to be one ayakashi per clan?" Kuroo asked, the current events slightly making him confused.

"It was supposed to be that way. But for some reason, two were nominated at the Tengu clan." Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows as he put a hand on his chin. "I don't understand. One of us weren't supposed to be chosen."

"You have the crest on your shoulder, right?" Kuroo asked as he pointed at Akaashi.

"Of course I have it. Bokuto-san has one, too." Akaashi said, as if he was totally ridiculed at what Kuroo asked him. He brought the hem of his yukata down to show him the mark. It was the same as Kuroo's. "I wouldn't be brought here if I wasn't chosen."

"Yeah, you're right." Kuroo said as he thought about it. "Something seems wrong..."

Kuroo just shook his head and the smirk on his lips was back as he began teasing. "I just hope that one really chosen between you two is Akaashi. In that way, I could have a pretty face all to myself."

Bokuto suddenly appeared out of nowhere as he hooked his arm at Akaashi's neck and brought his face closer to his chest while the other hand at Kuroo, distancing him from his precious lover.

"Back off! Akaashi's mine! He's my boyfriend!" Bokuto announced as he glared at Kuroo who still had the amused smirk on his face.

"Fiancé." Akaashi corrected his companion. Bokuto blinked at Akaashi for a moment before correcting himself as he faced Kuroo with a glare. "Fiancé!"

"Wait really?" Bokuto asked Akaashi, confusion present all around him as he let go of the pretty demon's neck. Akaashi rubbed his neck soothingly as he dusted off dust off his clothes, "Yes, Bokuto-san. You proposed to me just yesterday."

"Oh..." Bokuto mumbled as the realization hit him. His face immediately lit up as he hugged Akaashi tenderly and lovingly. "Akaashi and I are gonna get married!"

Kuroo just looked at the two with dead eyes as they showed each other affection and said, "You lovebirds make me sick."

"That just because you're single and you don't have anyone to mingle with." Bokuto spat out as he cupped Akaashi's face and planted a hot kiss on his lips.

"Aw, c'mon!" Kuroo exclaimed as he put his hands up in the air in an exasperated manner. "You're making my gay radar jealous!"

"You mean your dick?" Kuroo heard someone's voice from behind the three of them. He wasn't familiar of the voice, he definitely didn't know this demon.

Kuroo turned his body behind him as he saw two shadows walking near them. He squinted his eyes through the darkness as the two figures went more closer to them now. It was an Okami and a Kitsune.

The Okami had light brown hair that was swept and styled outwards, the color of his eyes same as his hair. He had two pointy brown ears on top his head and one fluffy brown tail on his back. He wore brown robes with circles all over the fabric as design. When he smiled at them, it showcased his sharp canines.

The Kitsune had light pink hair that was cut short. He also had pink ears on top of his head but it was not that pointy since he was a fox. He had six long pink fluffy tails attached to his back. He wore a plain very light pink yukata, no designs or details or whatsoever. He held a smirk that makes him look mischievous.

"Oikawa, my man! I knew you'll get nominated." Kuroo smiled as he pointed a finger at the werewolf. The demon smiled back as he waved his hand, "Yahoo~! It's been awhile, Tetsu-kun."

"Tooru!" Bokuto beamed excitedly as he lift his arms up in the air at the werewolf who also did the same. "Bokkun!"

The two chaotic demons shared a very tight hug that lasted for few moments before breaking away from each other, showing a toothy grin.

"Still eating Aka-chan's ass?" Oikawa smirked at the big demon still in his arms because of the hug. "Of course! It's the most tastiest shit ever in the realm!"

"I can hear you." Akaashi announced at the two as he cupped his hands against the corners of his mouth.

"I'm jealous though." Oikawa fake pouted at Bokuto as he drew singles on his chest muscles. "My ass is flat. Flat like a fucking door."

"Aw..." Bokuto mumbled, pouting his lips with Oikawa. "If I could pass you my ass fat, I'll gladly donate them to you."

"Aww Bokkun, you're the best." Oikawa smiled tenderly as he pinched Bokuto's cheek and shook it slightly.

Akaashi spread his wing in the small space between Oikawa and Bokuto which greatly surprised the two, the timid Tengu looking displeased.

"Please stop that, Oikawa-san." Akaashi slightly pinched his eyebrows at the werewolf.

"Oho? What's this? Aka-chan is jealous?" Oikawa smirked as he crossed his arms, looking amused and entertained at what was happening before him.

"Well that's because a thot is openly flirting with my fiance." Akaashi deadpanned as he took Bokuto in his arms. Bokuto just blinked innocently, clearly missing out on what's happening. Oikawa just laughed at this as he interacted with the couple some more.

"And, I don't know you." Kuroo's smile fell as he now pointed at the Kitsune awkwardly. The fox's smile only grew more wider. "Of course you don't. This is the first time we're meeting. I'm Hanamaki Takahiro, my cock at your service."

"When I said I was gay, it didn't mean I'll just take and suck on any dick from some stranger." Kuroo nervously said at the fox demon who just laughed.

"That's fine, sugar. I like your face but you're not my type." Hanamaki said. "But if you ever get lonely, my penis is right here to made up with the loneliness yours is feeling."

Kuroo laughed as he faced Oikawa, one finger pointing at Hanamaki. "I like this guy. Where did you get him?"

"Makki? Just found him in the streets, being a prostitute that he is." Oikawa smirked, his arm on Akaashi's shoulder while Bokuto began telling them something with exaggerated hand and arm gestures. Akaashi had a frown on his face, he looked like he was suffering from the chaotic demons before him.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that accusation of yours." Hanamaki said. "But I strongly disagree with it. We're besties, bitch. You're a slut too, just like me."

"I honestly thought that one of the Miya twins from your clan might get nominated." Kuroo began as he dabbed his index finger at Hanamaki's chest. "But honey, you are so much more better than they are."

Hanamaki held an amused smile as he looked at Kuroo straight into the eyes, "Are you... are you flirting with me?"

"Perhaps." Kuroo chuckled, it was obvious that he was having so much fun being in the Kitsune's company. Hanamaki's smirk grew bigger as he seductively whispered at Kuroo, "Look at me straight in the eyes and tell me you want to hook up with me tonight."

Kuroo laughed as he took a step backward, distancing himself from Hanamaki with both his hands up in surrender. "Sorry my love, can't do that. Not the hook up thing part, the part where I look into your eyes and be straight. I obviously can't do that."

Hanamaki fake gasped as he put a hand on his chest for the drama effect trying his best to look offended. Kuroo kept on retreating backward slowly, hands still up in the air as he smirked. "It's not you, it's me."

"God, I'm falling harder." Hanamaki mumbled under his breath, smirking at the handsome demon before him.

"I guess this little group of ours have one thing in common." Bokuto suddenly joined their conversation, his chest out. "And that is homosexuality."

"I agree." Kuroo and Oikawa said at the same time, nodding their heads in sync like they share the same braincell.

"What does it feel like to have a dick up to your asshole?" Hanamaki asked Akaashi, curiosity present in his tone and face. The fox wanted to tease the bird demon before him.

"Uh... like there's a penis inside my anus...?" Akaashi answered, his answer seemed like a question because of his tone. Hanamaki blinked at him for a few moments before grinning widely as he put an arm on Akaashi's shoulder.

"I like this guy!" Hanamaki exclaimed as he pointed a finger at him. "He's not a slut like me, but he's great."

"Please get your arm off me." Akaashi pleaded, slight disgust present on him as he held Hanamaki's arm with two fingers as if it was trash and removed it from his shoulders.

"Nobody has asked this question yet, so I'll be the one to ask." Oikawa cleared his throat on his fist to get everybody's attention. "Where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea." Bokuto and Kuroo said at the exact same time. They both looked at each other with happy smiles as they pointed their fingers at each other.

"Jinx!" the two shouted. "Jinx again!"

Oikawa looked at Akaashi with a raised eyebrow. Akaashi just sighed heavily, "They're dorks. You'll get used to it."

"We're obviously in the mortal realm, duh." an unfamiliar voice suddenly boomed from above. All looked above as they saw a floating figure up in the air, his yellow robes swaying with the blowing breeze.

The Yukibito had an undercut with spiky blonde undercut hair and a tiny tuft of hair that falls over his forehead. He had almond colored eyes and was wearing a smirk on his face. He had a couple of ear-piercings, there was also one on his tongue. He looked very human-like than an ayakashi.

"Uh, excuse me?" Kuroo asked as he peered at the floating demon. "I'm sorry, but-" he was cut off when Oikawa suddenly spoke, disgust was clearly seen on his face. "Who the fuck are you?"

Kuroo blinked his eyes in surprise as he got a little offended for the new face before them. "That's the question I wanted to ask but, not that vulgar though."

The Yukibito just floated down, a little too dramatic for he hopped a little on his heels as he swung his arms backward gaining balance as he stood up. He smiled widely and brightly at the company before him.

"The name's Terushima Yuuji from the Yukibito clan, or Yuki-oona. I don't know what our clan is initially called since we have separate basis on a male and female one, but you get the point." Terushima introduced himself with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Wait, you're a Yukibito?" Bokuto asked in disbelief as he looked at the new male from head-to-toe. "Yeah, I know dude. I'm surprised too."

"You look like a fire ayakashi though." Hanamaki observed as he looked at the newcomer with a hand on his chin. "You even look more human."

"Oh, I spend my free time here in the mortal realm." Terushima started, his smile getting a little big. "And they literally got the best stuff here! Like everything is amazing! The food, the locations, and even some useless objects humans are so fond about which they call technology by the way."

"Seems like you're having a sweet time here, eh?" Kuroo smirked, finding this stranger amusing. "Totally, bro."

"Excuse me, but sorry to interrupt your stupid conversation." Oikawa started as he looked at everyone in the eyes.

"You're stupid, and when did I interrupted you when you were doing dumb stuff?" Hanamaki asked the werewolf which earned an angry glare from Oikawa, slightly baring his fangs out at him. "Shut up, you thot."

Oikawa cleared his throat as he faced Terushima, judging his whole being with his predator eyes. "Are you nominated?"

"Hell yeah I am." Terushima smiled as he showed the same mark everybody had burnt into their smooth inner skins, the black inked crest of the moon.

"Not gonna lie, I expected Kageyama to be the one nominated in the Yukibito clan." Kuroo said as he put a hand on his hip. He raised both eyebrows as he wagged a hand to Terushima, "No offense, bro."

"Nah! I'm seriously surprised, too. I never knew that I'll get nominated. Because if I knew, I'll definitely sin a lot back then. I definitely don't want responsibility on my shoulders." Terushima answered as he fixed his robes. Hanamaki laughed, "I like this kid."

"Apparently any ayakashi you lay eyes on, you ended up liking them." Oikawa spat at Hanamaki who was annoyed by Terushima's presence for some reason. Hanamaki agreed with Oikawa as he pointed a finger at him, "And that's a fact."

"So, have you met the vessel already?" Terushima suddenly asked, his hands placed on his hips.

"The what?" Kuroo asked as he blinked stupidly at the younger fellow. "The vessel. The human vessel."

"Wait, we're suppose to meet her?" Bokuto asked as his curiosity and excitement beaming up.

"Well, yeah..." Terushima seemed ridiculed at his fellow champions' reactions, like what he just said was pure common sense. "That's why we're brought here. To meet the vessel."

"I didn't fucking know that." Oikawa said under his breath. "That shit is not written in the prehistoric books! I bet you're just making up some random bullshit."

"I'm not!" Terushima defended himself. "Our clan head, Kageyama Kazuyo, was nominated back then in his younger years. The events we're currently experiencing here were also the same events he experienced. He met the former vessel at the night of nomination."

"Oh yeah? And how did you know this? You're not royalty and yet you knew this vulnerable piece of information." Oikawa snapped back as he squinted his eyes at the spirit, his hate could be heard from his words and sharp tone. "Are you a spy? Are you perhaps, from the Hebi clan?"

"What? No!" Terushima chuckled nervously, becoming more irritated that his fellow guardian didn't trust his words. "I have sources, and that is Miwa."

"You're know the Yukibito's clan head's granddaughter?" Kuroo asked in disbelief as he blinked stupidly at the snow spirit. "Yeah, we're best friends. She's really cool and gangsta."

"I totally agree." Kuroo nodded as he smirked. "The girl's very fun to be with."

Oikawa just groaned in frustration as he turned his back from the others. "Let's just meet this human then head straight home."

"Oh! I know the way! I saw a big house up ahead, maybe the vessel lives there." Terushima's face lit up as he floated and lead the group to the huge mansion. Bokuto and Akaashi take to the skies as they followed Terushima, flapping their strong wings as it lifted them off the ground. The ones who were left walking were Kuroo, Oikawa, and Hanamaki.

Kuroo jogged up to keep with Oikawa's pace who had his walking speed increased because of the agitation he felt in his system.

"Hey dude, what's with the freak show earlier? You seemed irritated." Kuroo leaned his mouth close to Oikawa's ear as he whispered.

"Well, he looks shitty." Oikawa answered as he rolled his eyes at Kuroo then back at the path before them.

"We're all shitty, and you're the shittiest of them all. Face the truth, Shittykawa." Hanamaki teased his friend which was a bad idea when Oikawa growled angrily at him, showing his sharp canines at him. Hanamaki fell silent.

"So what's your deal with the kid? Did he stole your delicious raw meat when you're back in fourth grade?" Kuroo asked. Oikawa just furrowed his eyebrows together as he started explaining, "I don't know. I just don't like him. It's like, dislike from first sight. He looks like a spoiled brat."

"I mean," Oikawa added. "I am extremely joyed when Tobio-chan didn't get nominated cause that piece of shit irritates me. He once asked me, 'Oikawa-san, can you teach me how to shapeshift?' Like bitch, how?! You're a fucking snow spirit and you can't fucking shapeshift like werewolves do!"

"Just please keep on the Terushima track? You're slipping into the Kageyama one and I definitely don't want to listen to that cause I'm not interested on how he pissed you off." Kuroo said, while nodding his head. Hanamaki joined in by also nodding.

Oikawa sighed in annoyance as he looked at the ground, also shrugging his shoulders as well. "I don't know. He just gives me off the spoiled brat vibes which reminds me of fucking Tobio-chan."

"I think I get it now." Kuroo faced Hanamaki as he nodded. "Yeah, Flattykawa here has character problems."

"Excuse me?" the werewolf sounded deeply offended and hurt as he looked disbelieving at the two who just bumped their first together, deeply entertained teasing the pissed off demon.

It took them few minutes to finally reach the front door of the enormous house before them. If the garden was already big, so was the mansion right before their eyes. Bokuto, Akaashi, and Terushima were already standing by the entrance, obviously they were waiting for the others.

"What took you so long?" Bokuto asked the three with a slight pout present on his lips, clearly overly excited to meet the vessel whoever she was.

"Well not everyone has wings, Bo." Kuroo reasoned out to the owl before him.

"You could just literally use your magic to fly ahead with us." Akaashi pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Kuroo blinked as he looked at his fellow champions beside him then back at the Tengu.

"Well these two can't fly. And being a nice person, which I am, I stayed behind to keep them company." Kuroo answered as he showed his smile he mainly used in business or talking to his other fellow clan heads.

"Wow, we're deeply pleased with that kind act of yours." Hanamaki said sarcastically as he held no emotion.

"What? I'm always been this kind." Kuroo smiled as he put a hand against his chest as he used his magic to make a spotlight on him. The others just looked at him with dead eyes.

"You don't have to look at me like that." Kuroo scowled as he dropped the hand on his chest.

"You're a scammer." Oikawa shook his head at the rooster head as he finally joined the three in front of them. Hanamaki just snickered at the pouting Kuroo as the weird group finally entered the huge manor.

If the outside of the house was designed as Western style, the inside were in traditional Japanese style. The space was big and the six were easily lost in this new house that seemed like a maze. There were surrounded with lots of traditional antiques and other stuff. Even the walls and flooring were made out of traditional tatami wood. 

"Hello?" Bokuto's loud voice erupted, the halls echoing his voice multiple times. Akaashi glared at Bokuto as he placed his hands on his hips. "Bokuto-san, if the humans in this household saw us it would be a huge problem. So please, keep your voice down."

"How can I?!" Bokuto audibly whispered. "This place his freaking huge! I wanna explore it! It's getting my blood pump up!"

"Please just behave, for the sake of our lives." Akaashi shook his head as he pleaded at his lover. Bokuto wanted to answered back but one angry glare from Akaashi shut the energetic owl up.

"How are we suppose to find the vessel in this huge house?" Oikawa asked the group, looking up and around the fancy halls inside.

"Use your nose, idiot." Hanamaki said. "You're a dog, right? Sniff those freaking humans out."

"First of all, I am not a dog. I am a wolf, and wolf are majestic beings that shouldn't be associated with low-class creatures like dogs." Oikawa grimaced, crossing his arms across his chest for more sassy effect. "And second, that's lowkey racist. Third, fuck you."

"Fuck me yourself." Hanamaki spat back smugly. "No thank you. You're disgusting. Just go fuck yourself."

"Uh, are we still looking for the vessel?" Terushima asked, a bit nervous as he pointed his two index finger together.

"Oh yeah, right." Oikawa said as he suddenly remembered he had more important stuff to do. He closed his eyes as he sniffed the air. He took a deep inhalation as he continued sniffing.

"I smell.... piss." Oikawa said. "And a human baby."

"Did someone from the group pissed themselves?" Kuroo asked as he looked at everyone with him. Bokuto shyly and slowly raised his hand, "I almost did earlier. Is that counted?"

"No, it's not." Kuroo said, reassuring his friend. Bokuto smiled as he put his hand down. "The piss smell is from the baby then."

"Now go sniff that human, dog." Kuroo smirked at Oikawa who gasped offendedly. "I am not-!"

"Just shut the fuck up and lead us to the vessel." Akaashi suddenly blurted out for he was growing quite irritated that this expedition of theirs was taking too long.

"Akaashi's gone feral." Kuroo whistled in a low tone. "He might even put a leash around your neck."

"That's not a threat for me, honey." Oikawa smirked as he seductively winked at both Akaashi and Kuroo. "I'll feel more turned on and not be threatened at that. The leash is going to serve as my choker."

"That's it. I'm done." Akaashi said as he threw his hands up as he retreated. He was stopped by Bokuto who whined audibly. 

"Look at you go, you horny bitch." Hanamaki smirked, releasing a proud aura around him. The wolf just rolled his eyes at him.

Oikawa continued sniffing the air, the group following right behind him. The Okami kept sniffing and sniffing until he lead them to a door. The door was painted purple with little yellow crescent moons as design which the group entered with extremely caution and silence.

It had no humans inside except for the baby inside the white cradle in the middle of the room. The red moonlight that comes from the blood moon illuminated the room. They heard the baby cooed.

The group basically tiptoed as they surrounded the cradle and looked down at the human baby in it. The six demons saw a healthy and cute baby. The baby had soft blonde hair and beautiful golden sun colored eyes that peered up at the group with intense curiosity, examining and each and every single one of them with huge eyes filled with wonder. The baby smiled widely as it giggled happily, clapping his two chubby hands together sloppily.

The very cute sight made Kuroo's heart tingle as he adored the child before him up close. Kuroo had never seen someone be so beautiful and delicate at the same time.

"What a beautiful creature..." he thought inside of his mind as he greatly focused on the baby's features. And at that moment, Kuroo knew he was already in love.

"Oh my gosh! She's so freaking cute!" Bokuto squealed as he brought his hands close to his face as he gently pinched his fingers together while showing the baby various funny expressions. The baby was amused as it laughed, reaching its hands up to grab Bokuto's face.

Akaashi softly smiled as he slowly put his finger against its soft cheek, carefully and gently caressing it lovingly. The baby was a bit taken aback by the demon's actions, but instead it decided to grab Akaashi's finger and began shaking it. His finger perfectly fit inside of the baby's tiny palm.

"Bokuto-san, what happens if this child chooses either one of us?" Akaashi asked his lover, slight worry and sadness in his eyes. Bokuto's smile dropped as he looked at Akaashi's expression, eyebrows pinching together for fear and worry struck him.

"Akaashi, I don't want to break up." Bokuto pleaded, deep sadness in his tone as his spiked up hair began to deflate slowly with his huge golden eyes glossy. Akaashi just looked back sadly as he released a heavy sigh. The others didn't even dare to speak for they knew this was a very delicate talk between the couple.

"W-we could have a polyamory relationship." Bokuto managed to choke out as he sniffled, blinking excessively to dry out the tears threatening to fall.

"I'm surprised you know that word." Akaashi chuckled a little, trying to lift up the heavy and depressing atmosphere around them.

"But it could work." Bokuto was serious, dead serious. "But only if the baby wants. If she doesn't-"

Akaashi suddenly cut Bokuto off by half-yelling which deeply surprised everyone present in the room. "If we're breaking up just because of this child, I swear to God I'll cut your head clean off using my wings."

Bokuto let his jaw hang open, blinking unbelievably at Akaashi as no words formed in his throat. He lifted a finger as he began to speak, "I'm not sure whether to be afraid or aroused by that, but I chose to be both."

Akaashi just rolled his eyes as he groaned and slapped his face using his own palm. "I regret my life choices."

"AGAASHE!" and Bokuto was back as he wailed and wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist. He looked up at his pretty partner with teary-eyes and pouty lips. Akaashi not be able to resist his cute fiance pleading up at him, he let out a sigh as he softly ruffled Bokuto's soft hair and let the strands glide between his fingers. This earned a huge grin on Bokuto's face.

"Uhm... sorry to interrupt your declaration of arousenessment but, I think we have a problem." Hanamaki announced as he turned his head to face the others. Everyone gathered again around Hanamaki who was leaning his front body against the sturdy cradle.

"Is that even a word?" Terushima asked as he smiled at the ceiling, extremely wondering on the alien word Hanamaki had said, "arousenessment"

"What? Is it autistic?" Oikawa asked as he peered curiously into the cradle to look at the baby vessel. Kuroo slapped Oikawa's arm forcefully as he sneered at the wolf.

"Ow!"

"It's... a boy." Hanamaki dropped as he showed everyone the baby's exposed private part. Everyone wondered why Hanamaki stripped the baby of his clothes but that was the issue they chose to ignore.

"Wait what?!" almost everybody exclaimed in both shock and surprise as they quickly took a glance at the baby who just looked at his company with wide gawking eyes, completely unaware that he was literally naked at the moment.

"The vessel is supposed to be a girl!" Oikawa reminded everyone as he shouted. He was clearly panicking and overacting at this. "It's suppose to bear us a child! And how do you think our vessel's gonna do that if he doesn't even have a fucking uterus?!"

"Woah, Oikawa man. Chill." Kuroo said as he cautiously approached the stressed wolf and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down at least a little. "The moon must have a reason why she choose a male vessel this time."

"God! I wanted the cute vessel-chan to squeal every time she sees my beautiful face and perfect body!" Oikawa only said as he began to pace back and forth with his fingers massaging his temples.

"T-that's your concern?!" Kuroo felt disappointed for his friend for being this annoying. "You're a fucking disappointment. You know that?"

"The supreme deity never makes mistakes." Akaashi reminded them with so much determination in both of his eyes and tone, defending the choice of candidate the moon chose herself. "Remember that."

"But to be honest, something sure is fishy in this millennium prophecy." Kuroo stated as matter-of-fact as he put a hand on his chin in deep thought. "First, two ayakashi nominated from the same clan and now a male vessel."

"What on Earth is going on?" Kuroo didn't say this out loud and decided to just keep it to himself instead.

"But this boy right here is the real deal." Hanamaki said while playing his hands with the baby's.... feet? They really couldn't see for the crib blocked the view. "I could sense enormous spiritual energy from this baby that human adults don't even have." Terushima was happily playing peak-a-boo with the baby. The baby would laugh when he would show his once hand covered face, a big smile on the spirit's face.

The others got near Hanamaki where they noticed that he was actually playing with the baby's balls. Kuroo got immediately worried and agitated for he aggressively slap Hanamaki's hands, glaring angrily at the fox. His protective senses kicking in for the baby's condition.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kuroo quickly shoved Hanamaki out of the way to put the baby's soft shorts back on to where it initially was.

"I was checking if he had enough sperm in his testicles." Hanamaki said as if his answer was the most natural thing ever in the world.

"Jesus Chirst, he's only a baby!" Kuroo yelled as he gestured at the laughing baby using his hand. "Please don't do that again." Kuroo now had his hands on the baby's soft and chubby legs, caressing it carefully and gently.

"Someone's fond of the vessel~" Oikawa and Bokuto hummed together as they smirked at him while wiggling their eyebrows, fingers against their lips. Kuroo looked away as he felt his cheeks warm up in embarrassment, "Shut up."

"We don't know his name now, don't we?" Terushima suddenly asked when the realization hit him. Nobody answered as they thought about how to know the baby's name by either threatening his parents to say it or go down the baby's memory lane. His parents must've said his name, right? Akaashi suddenly spoke,

"Tsukishima Kei."

Everyone looked at him in surprise and wide eyes. It was silent for a moment when everyone cheered for him for such a little thing.

"As expected of Akaashi, like a psychic that he is!" Bokuto proudly beamed as he hooked his big arm around Akaashi's delicate and long neck which made it ache from both the grip and weight.

"I'm not a psychic. His name is literally carved onto the wood of his crib." Akaashi stated as he pointed at the crib. And he was right, the characters of the name "Tsukishima Kei" was beautifully craved onto the wood in elegant cursive.

"Oh..." was everyone's only response, a bit embarrassed that they didn't see it before.

"Isn't that read as 'Hotaro'?" Bokuto asked Akaashi as he leaned his towards the cradle with squinting eyes.

"Actually, it can be read as both. I just assumed that his first name is Kei." Akaashi answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh. Kei is better than Hotaro though." Bokuto said before smiling widely as he brought his fist upward, "Kei it is!"

"We should probably get back and immediately report to the King with our current concerns about tonight's nomination." Akaashi suggested as he casually walked to the opened window and jumped out. He spread his wings open, flying upwards in the skies. Bokuto soon followed him with a, "Akaashi! Wait for me!" as he flew outside as well. That was where Kuroo suddenly remembered that they were actually on the second floor.

The others agreed with Akaashi as they followed the two birds out of the window. Kuroo didn't follow immediately, instead he stayed inside a little longer.

Kuroo looked at the baby softly who had his foot inside of his mouth, his gums gently chewing on his own toes. Kuroo chuckled as he slowly lean his face closer to the baby, a soft smile on his lips.

The baby excitedly laugh as his little hands cupped both of Kuroo's cheeks, radiating slight heat. Kuroo liked the soft and warm feeling he felt inside of his chest, he even liked the feeling of the baby's hands on his face for it felt warm, soft, and safe. The baby babbled some unknown words to him.

Kuroo chuckled again as he took one of the baby's hands into his own, looking at the child tenderly and lovingly. He could feel the baby's soft and tiny fist inside his big palm, it felt warm. He never wanted to let go of that hand ever again.

"Make sure to choose me, Kei." Kuroo whispered softly as he kissed the baby's forehead gently. The baby cooed in amusement as he felt Kuroo's warm and soft kiss. "I'll make you mine."

Kuroo kissed the baby's soft pinkish cheek and smiled sweetly at him as he withdrew his face and stood up straight. Kuroo let the baby's hand smoothly glide on his palm as he let go. He still wanted to hold the baby some more but he knew he had to go which slightly ache his heart.

"We'll meet again, Tsukishima Kei."

The baby seeked for Kuroo's warmth once more for he reached out his two chubby hands at him, opening and then closing his fist. Kuroo only smiled apologetically for he had to leave the baby's side.

"Hey Kuroo! What's taking you so long?" Kuroo's tender smile was immediately replaced by a frown at the sound of Oikawa's shrill voice.

"I'm talking to my future husband!"

"Your what?"

"I said what I said."


	2. Hunt or to be Hunted

Kuroo had known a lot of demons since he was the clan head of the Oni clan. He met a lot of demons who were leaders of their clans just like him. He'd been putting on his business smiles and best behavior when talking to those guys. But he was extremely fond in specific and particular demons, and those were the two idiots he didn't even know he needed in his life.

Those two idiots were Oikawa Tooru and Bokuto Koutarou. 

With the three combined, they released powerful chaotic energy that no magic could even go up against. Their braincells were combined but it didn't make them smarter, instead it made them even more stupider and more prone into doing dumb stuff. And currently at the lobby of the king's castle, they were doing something stupid again.

"Go, Bo! I know you could do this!" Kuroo exclaimed as he brought his tightly closed fist near Bokuto's face who was clearly suffering at the dumb stuff he was currently doing. Bokuto whimpered as he slowly shook his head, not wanting to continue anymore.

"You can't back down now!" Oikawa shouted as he immediately grabbed Akaashi's shoulders which earned a surprised yelp and widened eyes from the younger male. "Aka-chan's ass is the price!" Akaashi just groaned as he rolled his eyes from all the silliness that had been happening around him. He wasn't disappointed nor surprised. He was used to this stuff and yet he was still tired of it. 

With that small motivation, Bokuto was pumped up as he reached his hand on the table as he pinched a dumpling from the big bowl before them. He slowly and dramatically brought the dumpling close to his mouth, for more cool and more dramatic effect. He fit the dumpling inside of his mouth along side with the other damp with saliva but unchewed dumplings already inside of his big mouth. 

Bokuto who had his mouth full with dozens of dumplings inside of his mouth was having trouble closing his lips together. So he inhaled deeply as he forced to seal his lips, his cheeks incredibly puffed out with the large number of food inside. Slowly but surely, Bokuto was able to put his lips together, closing his mouth filled with food.

Everyone cheered for this small but triumphant victory of theirs. Kuroo and Oikawa who were very focused on this task exclaimed as they threw their arms in the air in celebration. Terushima who didn't know what exactly was happening around him just went to the flow as he also celebrated by shouting nonsense and clapping his hands. Hanamaki who was smirking the whole time just clapped his hands together as he watched Bokuto flex his two big biceps and brought his chest out proudly. Akaashi wasn't impressed for he just rolled his eyes at his company's weird antics. 

"Congratulations, Bokkun. You have surpassed Tetsu-kun's record of fitting fifty-two dumplings inside the mouth." Oikawa smiled as he put a hand on Bokuto's shoulder, his cheeks still very puffy filled with food. "Well done, my friend. I'm proud of you." 

"I never thought Bokuto here can surpass my wholesome record." Kuroo fake pouted as he put a hand on his hip as he smirked at Bokuto and Oikawa. "It was nice being the defending champion for a decade." 

"But I almost surpassed your record back then!" Oikawa exclaimed. "I was about to get a grip on my tasty victory when you suddenly decided that it's good time to put chopsticks into my nostrils!" 

"Ah, that was a horrible but amusing sight." Kuroo sighed deeply as he went back to his own memory lane. "Brings back memories."

"Aw abwhout meh?" Bokuto tried to speak but all the food made his voice muffled and words gibberish. It was surprising that he could even mutter a word with his mouth literally fully loaded. He looked at Kuroo and Oikawa with expectant eyes, his head quickly turning as he took a look at each of the two.

"Oh, right. Let me help you." Kuroo said as he forcefully smacked Bokuto's back which made the saliva coated dumplings violently spewed out of his mouth. He was like a living machine gun but he was firing off dumplings. 

Akaashi widened his eyes and used his black wings to shield himself from the fast flying dumplings threatening to hit him, the dumplings were put on a total stop as it hit his wings leaving traces of wet saliva onto his feathers. Terushima and Hanamaki whose reflexes weren't fast enough had been the complete target of Bokuto's bullet-like dumplings. Unchewed dumplings sticking onto their faces, bodies, and even clothes because of the thick saliva coated around it. Terushima and Hanamaki just looked at each other and blinked stupidly. They just decided to shrug it off with their shoulders.

Oikawa who found the two covered in food found the sight rather amusing for he began laughing his ass off as he pointed a finger at the two and clutched onto his stomach, releasing whole laughs and even breathy ones for it was getting harder to breathe for him. Kuroo also joined in with the laughing Oikawa, cackling like a dying hyena.

"Woops." Bokuto mumbled as he smiled sheepishly as he tried to avert his face from the rest of the group. "You're saying that now?" Akaashi who was not deeply impressed scowled at the bigger demon as he flicked his two wings to get rid of the remaining dumplings which got stuck onto his feathers and including the thick saliva.

Kuroo and Oikawa kept on laughing at the food covered Kitsune and Yukibito who were now wearing an annoyed scowl on their faces as they watched the two made fun of them. As Akaashi flicked his wings, one dumpling flew upward and it went straight into Oikawa's mouth wide open because of the laughing. Kuroo laughed harder at the sight of Oikawa spitting the dumpling out of his mouth as he rubbed his tongue using his palm to remove the taste of Bokuto's saliva on the dumpling. 

"Shittykawa got the taste of his own medicine." Hanamaki smirked as he brought his fist close to his chest who Terushima bumped with his own with also a satisfied smile on his lips. "Akaashi, thank you. You're a God and our savior." 

"I don't know what you're talking about, but thanks I guess?" Akaashi looked at Hanamaki with pure confusion in his expression. 

"Aka-chan! How can you do this to me?!" Oikawa half-shouted and half-cried as he was still rubbing off the disgusting taste of another creature's saliva on his taste buds. "I have never felt so much betrayal from one demon."

"Stop your wailing. We're not even friends." Akaashi spat out in disgust as he tucked his two wings together onto his back. Kuroo's laughter was getting out of control as he saw Oikawa's expression looked so betrayed and shocked. Bokuto slowly walked towards Akaashi who was sitting on the couch, watching what he'll do. Akaashi sighed as he opened his arms and pulled Bokuto onto his lap. The owl had never smiled so much brightly before. 

"Ohh...!" Hanamaki and Terushima elongated as they held an amused smirk and their fists close to their mouths. Oikawa just furrowed his eyebrows together as he growled angrily at everyone. "Don't start you two. I'll bite your heads off." Oikawa now turned to Kuroo who was still laughing uncontrollably and loudly as he pointed a finger accusingly, "And you, stop fucking laughing already." 

"Man, what Akaashi did to you is far more worse than a friendzone." Kuroo's laughter began to subside as he wiped tears that had formed in his eyes. "You got unfriendzone, dude." 

Oikawa just glared as he turned his head to the side and he crossed his arms with a, "Hmph!"

"Dang it, this is really disgusting." Hanamaki's face was full of disgust as he stood up and looked at himself covered with food and saliva. He placed a hand on his chest and as he started to withdrew it, long and thick saliva string was attached on his palm. "Just how many saliva did you just produce Bokuto?" he asked the Tengu with disgust and disbelief. Bokuto just shrugged his shoulders. "I need to go to the bathroom. I think I might even need a bath."

"Oh, tag me along." Terushima also stood up as he followed the walking Hanamaki. Oikawa also began to follow the two to the bathroom, "I don't want to be with you two honestly, but I need to rinse the disgusting taste of saliva off my mouth so I'll come too." 

"We don't like you too, Oikawa." Hanamaki smiled sweetly. "The feeling is mutual." The three figures soon disappeared from sight, leaving Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi alone at the lobby. 

"Why am I with five idiots again?" Akaashi asked as Kuroo sat beside him, Bokuto's weight on Akaashi's lap made his legs feel numb. 

"Uh... we're waiting for the king to be available and you're stuck with us inside the lobby of his huge castle?" Kuroo asked. "Fair point." Akaashi said, as if it his answer was already satisfactory for him.

"But what's the king taking so long?" Akaashi groaned in frustration as he whipped his head backwards. "I literally just want to rest from everything and everyone. This is torture, even for me." 

"A fun torture." Kuroo smiled as he tried to brought the atmosphere and even Akaashi up. Akaashi looked at Kuroo with an annoyed expression. "How and when did torture become fun?"

"It's fun for masochists. And maybe even sadists, too." Kuroo said with a shrug. Akaashi just looked at him with dead eyes, "Clearly, we are not those kind of creatures." 

"Is your legs still okay, Akaashi?" Bokuto asked with concern as he looked at Akaashi. "No. I can't even feel my legs anymore, Bokuto-san." 

Bokuto stood up as the two switched their positions, Akaashi now the one sitting on Bokuto's thick lap. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist as he buried his face onto the soft feathers of his wings.

"Look at you two." Kuroo said in awe as he watched the couple. "All sweet and tender. Your love is making me sick." 

"I told you before! Find a mate, lad!" Bokuto smiled at Kuroo as he turned his head to him. "And make your partner say, 'Ahoy matey!' because that would be extremely cool."

"Bo, first of all I am not a pirate and I am not on the lookout to find a first mate that could shiver me timbers because of how attractive he is. Second, I have trouble choosing a mate because unintentionally my standards have been set high that no one could ever reach. And third, no thank you." Kuroo said as he brought fingers up as he counted.

"I'm pretty sure there's a fourth one." Bokuto smirked. Kuroo stupidly blinked at him, "I beg your pardon? See this fingers? I am holding up three, not four! Learn how to count, my friend." 

"Want me to supply the fourth one?" Akaashi asked his lover. "Yes please. That would be extremely helpful for this virgin friend of ours." 

"Oh God, please no." Kuroo pleaded as he pinched his eyebrows together and rested his back on the back rest of the soft and huge couch. "Whatever you're going to say, please don't say it anymore."

"'Fourth, I am deeply attracted to the vessel we met earlier. I would like him to be my mate for life.'" Akaashi said in a different and deep voice, as if mocking Kuroo's voice.

"I- That's not how my voice sounds like!" Kuroo retorted. "And no, I'm not attracted to the vessel. That's pedophilia." he winced as he said the last sentence. 

"Technically it's not." Akaashi stated matter-of-factly. "Ayakashi and human years are definitely not inclined. Once the vessel is older, he'll be actually close to our age now, only if converted to human years."

"That's still like pedophilia, with few extra steps." Kuroo said. Akaashi just shook his head as he looked displeased at him. "Just admit it already, in denial fangface. You clearly like the vessel."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not attracted in that baby?" Kuroo exclaimed, growing a little irritated now. 

"Until you admit that you like the vessel." Bokuto smirked as he nuzzled his forehead on Akaashi's wide black wings which slightly tickled the younger demon, squirming a little. Kuroo sighed exasperatedly, "Fine. I like the vessel. Happy?"

"I'm sure there's more, Kuroo-san." Akaashi was now smirking with Bokuto, still getting ticklish because Bokuto was ruffling his sensitive feathers and wings. Kuroo groaned in annoyance as he rolled his eyes at them.

"It's just... I have never seen someone so..." he paused as he looked at his hand that held the baby's warm and tiny hand earlier, his expression slightly softening at the feeling and memory. "... Ravishing..." 

"So, you are attracted to the baby." Bokuto pointed out as he found his friend's flustered reaction very amusing as he kept on teasing.

"Just-" Kuroo stopped himself as he tried to kept in the frustration he was feeling. He took a deep breathe as he continued, "Can we stop talking about this?"

"It's either we'll talk about you being attracted to the vessel or you watch Akaashi and me make out in front of you." Bokuto smirked at his friend. Akaashi turned his head to look at his lover as he corrected him, "Akaashi and I." 

"Your options are no better!" Kuroo yelled. "Will you take no for an answer?"

"The make out it is." Bokuto kept on smirking as he brought his lips close to Akaashi's nape, breathing out warm breath. Akaashi whimpered as the hairs of his skin rose, feeling goosebumps and his stomach turning in a good way. 

"Stop!" Kuroo shouted as he could feel slight heat forming on his cheeks as he watched the two show affection beside of him. Bokuto began raining kisses on Akaashi's neck, making the younger male release more whimpers and breathy moans. 

Kuroo had become more flustered as he covered his eyes using his hands. "I can't watch any longer. The visual stimulus is too much." but removing his vision didn't quite help since he could hear kissing sounds and also Akaashi's cute little moans. This made his face heated up some more and his heart slightly racing.

"You should see us having sex." Kuroo heard Bokuto's voice and he was very sure that his friend was smirking right at him. "I hate you two." Kuroo said, still covering his eyes. He just heard Bokuto laugh and Akaashi slightly panting for air.

"I'm back beautiful creatures." Kuroo finally heard Oikawa's annoying and small voice. He removed one finger from his eye and saw Oikawa with Hanamaki and Terushima behind him, the two soaking wet with water for some reason. 

"Oh wait," Oikawa sympathetically said as he put a hand on his lips. "I'm the one and only beautiful creature the whole world has ever known. I cry." 

Kuroo finally removed his hands from his eyes as he grimaced at Oikawa acting all cute by giving peace signs using his fingers and sticking out his tongue from his lips, "Oh, shut up." 

Luckily, Bokuto had stopped kissing Akaashi's neck and now he was just hugging his partner tightly and lovingly. Akaashi had already caught his breath already but his face was red like a tomato. 

"Why are you two soaking wet?" Kuroo asked the two who looked agitated. Hanamaki answered in a dead tone, "Shittykawa here accidentally destroyed the fucking faucet in the bathroom."

"I think you already know what happened right after that." Terushima added as he glared at Oikawa angrily. 

"You should've just drown Oikawa in the toilet." Kuroo said. Hanamaki's face lit up as he smiled, "Oh, that's a great idea." 

"Sorry to interrupt your assassination plans to murder me but," Oikawa chimed in. "True beauty can never be killed." he seductively whispered as he struck a pose by putting one hand on his nape and the other on his hip, slightly slanting his body to achieve a sexy pose.

"Do you wanna fucking go?" Hanamaki growled lowly his six tails perked up. "Imma prove what you're saying is terribly incorrect right now!" 

"Oh, it's been a false information from the very start." Kuroo said, as if what he just stated was based on science facts. 

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Oikawa whined as he pouted his lips. "Then why are you being such a bitch?" Hanamaki encountered. Oikawa just pouted some more with that as he whined more audibly now.

"Here, use this to dry up." Kuroo said as he summoned his bright black fire and made it float around Hanamaki, making the Kitsune and his clothes instantly dry. The flame was now floating towards Terushima but he kept his distance.

"Oh shit, please put that fire away from me." Terushima pleaded as he shielded his body using his arms from the black flame.

"Why? You scared of fire?" Kuroo asked. "You... you could say that. But mostly I fear that I'll melt because of it."

"Oh." Kuroo mumbled as the realization hit him. "I forgot you're a snow spirit. Sorry." he withdrew the flame from him and as it reached his palm, he executed the flame by crashing it inside his palm. 

"It's fine." Terushima smiled at him as he made the moisture on both his skin and clothes into cool ice, greatly cooling his entire body. "I should have done this before. I never felt to cold in my entire life!" 

"The king wishes for your presence." a new voice suddenly joined in the lobby filled with the nominated champions. All heads turned to their fellow demon that just spoke.

It was a small Tanuki. He had dual-colored hair with an emotionless expression on his face. Mustard yellow small ears slightly perking up as he eyed everyone with his small cat-like yellow eyes. He wore a red kimono and hid his hands inside its long sleeves.

"Kenma!" Kuroo called out to the Tanuki which made the smaller demon flinched at the call of his name. "Is this where you work now?"

"Ugh, Kuroo." Kenma said with disgust on his face and voice. "I never thought you'll get nominated."

"That's mean. Don't be mean like Akaashi here." Kuroo pouted as he put a hand against his chest for more effect. Kenma sighed tiredly, "I'm just here to deliver the dumplings. It should be Nishinoya's job but somehow his tail got stuck inside of a wine bottle. And that was how I was forced to run this errand. Also, one of the palace guards for some reason told me to get you. That should be his job, what a lazy worker. He should be fired." 

"Poor little you." Kuroo said with a hint of pity. "Are the dumplings hand-made?"

"Of course they are." Kenma frowned on how could Kuroo miss such common sense. "They were made by the hands of the Tanuki clan."

Bokuto kept on drifting his eyes to everyone as he leaned his lips closer to Akaashi's ear. "Did he say dumplings?"

The majority of the ones standing nervously and awkwardly kicked the dumplings on the floor off Kenma's sight with a force smiles on their faces. Kenma noticed this as he let out a deep sigh. "You did that stupid competition again, didn't you?"

"I can explain-" Kuroo began talking but was cut off when Kenma turned onto his back and dismissively flicked his wrist at them. "Oh, please. Save it for the one who cares. I have to report this though. I bid you good luck then if the residents of my clan want your heads off your shoulders." and with that he already left, leaving the six in a deep silence. 

"You sure do know a lot of people." Terushima observed as he walked towards Kuroo, looking at Kenma's form getting smaller and smaller. Kuroo just sighed, "He's my childhood friend. He often played with me when we were younger, though I was the one who initiated playing with him and he looked like he doesn't even wanted to but that's not the point." 

"An Oni and a Tanuki." Terushima mumbled. "What a weird pair." 

"We could... hold back a dozen of Tanukis at least." Bokuto said as he shrugged his shoulders. Akaashi finally stood up from his lap and sighed. "Let's just proceed to the throne room so we could sleep on our comfy beds. I'm sleepy already, please."

"I'm with Akaashi on this one." Kuroo pointed a finger at Akaashi as he followed the pretty demon. "I haven't slept for hours."

The group helped themselves as they walked to the enormous throne room of the castle. They first stood before a huge purple metal door as the two guards with hard scales present on their bodies opened the entrance for them.

They were welcomed by a really gigantic room with a golden throne in front of them, the elegant red carpet right beneath their feet as they walked forward. The ceiling was terribly high and it was supported by fat porcelain pillars. The walls were filled of traditional paintings of the history of ayakashi and humans alike. Up front, the great king sat on his throne with his royal adviser right beside him. 

The King had a thick fur of some animal draped over his shoulders as he wore majestic royal clothing beneath it. Big golden crown on top of his head, his crown perfectly fit in as if the piece of jewelry was just made for him to wear. He had multi-colored hair and a blank expression on his face that made him looked stern and strict. Dark green scales could be seen on top of his hands and arms, leaving his face clean and flawless.

His royal adviser who was standing next to his throne had spiky red head as he smirked at the visitors before them. He wore a royal red coat and red slacks with medals pinned across his chest. His fiery eyes observed each and single one of them, his eyes seemed sly and dangerous. He would open his hand just to showcase his hot red fire at them then extinguishing the flame dancing on his palm as he closed his fist. Hence, repeating that cycle in order and hope to intimidate the visitors before him. 

The champions fell on one knee as they bowed their heads low to respect the king up front. Kuroo, Oikawa, Bokuto, and Akaashi knew what exactly what to do since they were either clan heads or next-in-line as they immediately bowed. However, Hanamaki and Terushima who weren't royal blood got confused by the events around them but they quickly copied the others quite awkwardly. When Terushima got onto his one knee, he didn't bow his head as he turned to look around first. Hanamaki who was already bowing his head noticed this so he put a hand against his nape and made him bow as well.

"I present to you the all mighty ruler of this realm, Ushijima Wakatoshi!" the royal adviser introduced quite enthusiastically as he motioned both of his hands at the king beside him with a big smile on his lips. The others were dumb-founded at this for they only expected serious atmosphere to go around with.

"You don't have to do that, Tendou." Ushijima turned his head to his adviser as he calmly said. Tendou stood up properly now as he fixed his red stripped tie around his neck, "You should have a proper introduction since you're the king, Wakatoshi-kun." 

Ushijima just blinked stupidly at him. Tendou smirked as he tugged on his own collar, "I didn't include the 'Miracle Boy' this time so stop looking at me like that." 

Ushijima and Tendou kept on talking and talking, completely ignoring the company before them. The group who was still on their one knees only blinked unbelievably at the two as they watched them converse.

"The king and his adviser seem close." Terushima whispered to Hanamaki who was right beside him. Hanamaki also whispered back at the spirit, "Well that's because they're lovers."

"Woah, seriously?" Terushima sounded shocked and kept his voice lower. "Yeah. I bet the reason why they let us wait inside that lobby earlier is the two might've been making out." 

"I could see that happening." Terushima whispered back as he nodded, agreeing with the Kitsune. "Man, I wanna see how they make out." Hanamaki sighed.

"Dude, that's disgusting."

"I know. One of my kinks, honestly. And I am not proud of it."

Ushijima just turned his head away with a shake as he finally decided to just ignore his adviser's weird antics and turned to face the champions right before him and began speaking.

"I believe you have something to report since all of you have come personally to see me here. All of you, kindly rise up." Ushijima's firm voice boomed loudly inside of the room. The champions did what they were told as they rise up onto their two feet and stood up straight and formally. "I noticed that they are six of you instead of five. Why is that?" the king's tone was slightly filled with confusion as he raised an eyebrow at them.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty. But that is just one of our concerns in tonight's nomination." Kuroo said seriously, clearly the Oni was on his business mode.

"One of the concerns?" Ushijima was now looking more interested on what the champions would want to say to him. Akaashi took a step forward as he said, "Two ayakashi were chosen in the same clan. And that would be me and Bokuto-san."

"There should be only one ayakashi per clan." Ushijima reminded them. "How did this happen?"

"We have no idea, Your Highness." Oikawa said as he slightly bowed his head. "But our two Tengu companions both have the crest of the moon on their clavicles." 

"This hasn't happened before." Ushijima thought of this through as he put his hand on his chin, "What is the other concerns?"

"The nominated human vessel is a boy." Kuroo said as he looked down at the ground.

"A male vessel?!" Tendou exclaimed, he couldn't believe his ears at what he just heard. "The vessel should be a human female!"

"That was what we thought of too, sir." Kuroo said as he lowered his head slightly to show respect to the adviser. "We just settled with the idea of the moon having her own reasons why she chose a male vessel this time." 

"The supreme deity never makes mistakes, Your Highness." Akaashi said as he looked at the ground, quite afraid that his words and tone might have come out a little disrespectful towards the ruler.

"The Tengu is right." Ushijima said as he shifted his seating position into a more comfortable one. "Perhaps, the deity had her own plans and reasons why she nominated such. Even though we don't know those, we must regard her decision with respect." 

"But," Ushijima added then paused with indention. "I'll be sure to investigate this sudden turn of events. I want to confirm that tonight's nomination was done by the moon herself, that there was no evil sorcery involved." All demons present in the throne room firmly nodded their heads in agreement.

"I personally thank you for reporting in this one serious matter. For now, you are dismissed." Ushijima nodded firmly at the champions. "Be sure to let your whole clan that you're the chosen champions. Be back tomorrow with your clan heads for military training and lessons you needed to learn in this journey of yours in regards of protecting the vessel."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the six answered enthusiastically as they bowed their heads one final time in sync as they all walked out of the throne room. At the corner of Hanamaki's eyes, he looked back and saw Tendou pulled Ushijima's chin using his fingers as he pressed their lips together. The Kitsune smirked as he followed his fellow champions out of the castle.

"Ushiwaka said bring our clan head with us, but how am I suppose to do that when I'm the clan head?" Oikawa suddenly asked as they reached the gates leading outside of the castle, you could also hear slight hate in his voice. The night sky welcomed them with a blow of chilly wind.

"That's common sense, buddy." Bokuto gleamed. "Just bring yourself! Though, I had to bring Daichi with me tomorrow. He'll be so surprised when he finds out Akaashi and I got nominated for our clan." 

"They'll be surprised while being proud at the same time." Akaashi smiled as he placed a hand on Bokuto's shoulder. "Especially Sugawara-san." 

"I have the same problem as Oikawa here, though." Kuroo suddenly said. 

"Don't drag us into your problems." Hanamaki said as he pointed at Kuroo and Oikawa. "I had to bring Kita-san with me tomorrow. I bet the twins won't be happy about that."

"They definitely will not be happy. They only trust Kita after all." Kuroo supplied, chuckling. "Those two are like water and oil. They always fight on who's the ugliest among them when in reality they just look exactly alike. What a bunch of dumbasses." 

"I had to bring the old geezer with me, though." Terushima sighed as he slumped his shoulders. "And I'm sure Tobio will send daggers towards me using those scary glares of him."

"Meh, don't mind Tobio-chan." Oikawa wagged his hand in front of his face. "He's a loser and it's his fault for not being good enough to get nominated." 

"That's mean." Bokuto pouted. Kuroo just shrugged his shoulders at his friend, "Well as usual, our shitty friend here has character problems. He hates a lot of people, I think he even hates Ushijima. I wouldn't be surprised anymore if a bunch of assassins kill Oikawa here."

"Uh, hello? I'm literally right here." Oikawa whistled to call their attention as he waved his hand. "But you're right though, I hate Ushiwaka. I hate his whole being so much."

"I feel like I'm having deja vu." Kuroo nudged Hanamaki's side using his elbow which only gained a chuckle from the fox. "He's always like that. He might even hate the whole ayakashi living in this realm. You'll get use to it." 

"I- That's an exaggeration, Makki!" Oikawa corrected as he raised a finger. "I don't hate a lot of demons."

"Oh yeah? Maybe you hate about three thousand of them, I don't know." Hanamaki snapped back as he threw his hands in the air for effect. 

"You're ganging up on me." Oikawa pouted as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Gang bang? No. Definitely a no. Gang bullying? Yes. A very big yes." Hanamaki smirked. Oikawa just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"God, I'm beat. See you tomorrow my fellow.... uh... assholes." Kuroo smirked as he used his magic to lift himself up in the air as he dashed back to his territory.

"Uwah! No fair, Kuroo! You had a head start!" Bokuto complained as he spread his wings and jumped as he also took off, hoping to keep up with the fast-flying Kuroo. His huge wings flapping as it lifted his weight in the air.

Akaashi just sighed as he facepalmed but followed soon right after, opening his majestic wings and gracefully took off the ground.

"Did they really just leave us?" Terushima asked as he looked up the three forms slowly getting smaller and smaller due to the increasing distance between them.

"This is one of the reasons why I never win a race against those two idiots." Oikawa gritted his teeth as an angry vein popped on his face, referring to Kuroo and Bokuto. He howled as his form slowly shapeshift into a giant wolf. He growled at the two as he took off, running at high speed.

"I guess this is goodbye, fellow loser." Hanamaki smirked as he also transformed into his fox form and also run with all his might, catching up with Oikawa.

Terushima just looked around him as he was left alone by himself. He threw his arms up in the air exasperatedly as he let his palms hit his thighs with a slap. He soon levitated in the air as he went back to his own clan.

Kuroo was having so much fun hanging out with his fellow champions. He knew that all of them will stick together for a long time and he wanted that. And now that he already saw the beautiful vessel, he couldn't just wait for eighteen years to pass so he'll be able to be with him. He was excitedly, it made his heart beat with so much emotions he didn't know he actually had inside of him. 

This was the fun he was looking for so long. He wanted to stay like this forever.

~~~

One Year after The Nomination

At the baby's first birthday, their family had invited only a few people at their huge house. Just a few bunch ones that were extended families or just plain friends. They had a small lunch party as the baby Tsukishima was passed on from arm-to-arm.

The baby was joyful actually, it didn't cry even though strangers were holding him in their unfamiliar arms. It was like he was actually enjoying his birthday which was good and it made Kuroo glad who had shapeshifted into a black cat as he sat from afar just watching the events happen before him.

"Why are you even here?" Kuroo asked Bokuto who had also shapeshifted into his owl form who was seated right next to him. The cat looked at him with dead eyes as his tail draped from the fence wagged slightly.

"I'm here to see our boy Tsukki, man." Bokuto answered. Kuroo groaned as he rolled his eyes, "Did Oikawa gave him a nickname already?"

"The answer to your question is obviously a yes." Bokuto curved his beak upward into a smile as he wiggled his enormous eyebrows on his forehead that looked like fat worms. "That guy is obsessed with nicknames. He even gave Terushima one."

"Let me guess, it's something stupid again isn't it?" Kuroo asked as he raised an eyebrow, his whiskers slightly twitching. 

"That, my friend, is another given fact. He wanted to gave him a nickname that was like, 'Teruni'. Like what the hell dude? Teru is definitely much better than Teruni. Oikawa lost the petition obviously. The nickname 'Teru' won." Bokuto explained with a few movements of his wings flapping and wagging around. 

"That bitch must've thrown a tantrum, huh?" Kuroo smirked, amused by just imagining Oikawa losing his shit. "Yep. It was horrible. He was horrible at holding tantrums. Only I could do it beautifully." 

"I'm sure Akaashi never set up for 'beautiful tantrums' when he was looking for a mate." Kuroo said, lifting his paws up in the air to make air quotes. Since he had no fingers, he just bent his whole paws to quote the air. 

"Oh actually he did." Bokuto nodded. "He wouldn't have stayed with me after those years of courtship if he can't tolerate my thick ass." 

"You're a horrible mate." Kuroo squinted his yellow eyes at the owl before turning his head back to the party. Apparently for some reason, baby Tsukishima was walking on the floor swaying at all sides and angles because he hadn't mastered the art of walking properly and straight yet. His family members were only standing as they watched him with awe in their eyes, clapping as they cheered for the child. 

"What are they doing?" Kuroo grimaced as he continued watching the scene. "That's horrible parenting."

"Relax, dude. They're obviously teaching him how to walk. Don't be so panicky and worried over a stupid thing." Bokuto said as he slapped a wing on Kuroo's back. Kuroo looked at Bokuto with a dead expression, "Says the guy who cried when he watched a baby bird choke on some big fat worm." 

"Hey, don't take things personally." Bokuto warned him with sharp eyes, obviously faking to be mad. "Well, you started it!"

"That's because it's already in your mindset that Tsukki is yours! Tsukki is mine too, you know!" Bokuto exclaimed. Kuroo smirked amusingly at him as he raised an eyebrow urging him to continue. Bokuto panicked as his cheeks were tainted pink, "U-uh...! I mean, our Tsukki! Y-you know, because we'll protect him in the future which makes him our property... or something like that."

"What you're saying right now is full of nonsense." Kuroo continued smirking. He let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes as he spoke again, "But if Akaashi heard that, I'm pretty sure he'll be mad that you called the vessel as yours."

"Argh! Shut up!" Bokuto yelled angrily as he made his feathers bigger to intimidate Kuroo who only laughed his famous hyena laugh.

The same night, when Kuroo had made sure that the humans in the Tsukishima household were already asleep he sneaked into the baby's room. Kuroo was still in his cat form when entered the room through the open window.

He tried shifting back but the magic for some reason was unstable for him. He still got back to his human form, except his horns disappeared and it was replaced by cat ears and a long slick tail attached to his behind. 

"Aw, c'mon. Curse this." he cursed in a hushed voice and felt his ears droop as he tiptoed towards where the baby was. Unlike the time he first met the baby who was in a cradle back then, now he was laying down inside of a big yellow crib. 

Baby Tsukishima had now changed into his night clothes and the moment he saw Kuroo looking down him with a soft smile, he giggled almost immediately as if he could still remember the particular demon before him. 

"Hi Kei." Kuroo saw him his softest smile. "Did you miss me?" The baby just smiled wider as he reached both of his hands at him, opening then closing his fist. Baby Tsukishima babbled some baby language at him. Kuroo's heart melted at the cute action. 

Kuroo brought his hand close to the baby who grabbed his finger, its tiny fist enveloping his index finger. Kuroo smiled some more as he began wagging his finger slowly as the baby played with his hand. His tail was slightly wagging happily behind him.

"I missed you, too." Kuroo whispered to the baby who was now shaking his hand up and down. He slowly withdrew his hand back which earned a protest from the child, his blonde eyebrows knitting together. Kuroo instead lean his face forward, the baby quickly cupped his face using his small hands. He could feel the same heat the baby's hands radiated the first time the baby held his face. 

Baby Tsukishima studied Kuroo's face with great focus, forming slight creases on his small forehead. His hands roamed freely on his face until it reached the ears on top of his head. The ears were sensitive which made Kuroo's tail perked up straight. 

"Do you like the ears more than the horns?" Kuroo asked softly. The baby just continued playing with his ears by feeling them using his fingertips and also slightly pulling it, the ears felt soft and great on the baby's hands. This made Kuroo ticklish and even more sensitive now as he squirmed in little gestures, quite afraid he might startle the child.

"That's too bad because I'm not a cat." Kuroo smirked as poked the baby's nose gently using his finger. "Because I'm an ogre. And ogres like me have scary horns on top of their heads, not cute ears." 

The baby tried to comprehend what just happened by blinking innocently when Kuroo had boop his little nose. He just choose to laugh it off in a joyful manner. This also made Kuroo laugh richly. 

"Is the baby crying again?" Kuroo's ears perked when he heard a sleepy and groggy voice just outside the room. He quickly kissed the baby's forehead as he gently withdrew his head from the baby's touch. The baby protested as he tried reaching his hands out to him again. 

Kuroo was hesitating but he knew he shouldn't be seen by humans, he quickly ran to the window and looked apologetically at the baby one last time who already had tears forming in his eyes and his lips frowning. "I'll come back, okay? We'll be together one day. Keep waiting for me, Kei." 

And with that he jumped out from the window and as he retreated he heard the baby's cries which made his heart ache.

Four Years after The Nomination

Due to a busy schedule Tsukishima's parents had, this year they didn't throw a party to celebrate his birthday with their family and friends this year. Kuroo was in his cat form once again as he watched from afar the sad toddler Tsukishima languidly play with his toy light saber. He just slumped his shoulders as he hit the ground with his toy without any form of energy.

Kuroo had always visited him every year in his birthday, so seeing him depressed in his special day also made him upset. He sighed as he just apologetically looked at the child frown at the ground. An idea suddenly popped inside his mind but he knew he shouldn't be doing it but he did it anyway to cheer Tsukishima up.

Kuroo who had been hiding in some bushes nearby showed himself as he walked near Tsukishima. As soon as the child saw him, his face immediately lit up as he excitedly ran up to the cat.

"A cat!" Tsukishima exclaimed as he looked down at the cat with a huge smile on his face. This small action already made Kuroo happy. Tsukishima crouched as he slowly reached out his hand to pet the cat on the head. Kuroo leaned the top of his head to the child's hand as he purred happily. Tsukishima's smile grew even wider as he happily pet the cat. 

Kuroo's attempt to cheer up Tsukishima had been a success because the child completely forgotten about not throwing a party for his birthday and was now quite happy petting the black cat. Now, Kuroo was now extremely happy too.

Seven Years after The Nomination

Tsukishima's birthday venue wasn't held in their house like his usual and previous birthdays, instead it was held at the other fancy venue his parents had picked up for him to celebrate his special seventh birthday. 

So when Kuroo had visited him in their house, nobody was home. They only got home very late at night and the very exhausted Tsukishima who had spent his special birthday filled with fun experiences and happy memories had fallen right into deep sleep as soon his head had hit his pillow. Kuroo just decided to come back tomorrow to let the child rest.

The next day when he arrived at the Tsukishima household in his cat form, he saw the siblings play with the presents Tsukishima had received yesterday. He didn't know if it was the right time to show himself but he also thought that he might not get the chance to interact with him so he walked towards the two anyway. After all, they only saw him as a cute black cat and not a terrifying demon with horns.

"Ohh! It's Kuro!" Tsukishima exclaimed as he dropped his plastic sword on the ground and ran up to the cat, quickly carrying him into his arms. His older brother, Akiteru, just looked at his little brother with all smiles as he carried a cat in his arms.

"You named a stray cat?" Akiteru smirked amusingly at Tsukishima who happily caressed the cat's silky and smooth black fur. Kuroo purred lowly as he closed his eyes to enjoy such a nice sensation which was sending him electric currents through his entire body.

"He's not just any stray cat." Tsukishima defended with an offended pout. "He always visits me when it's my birthday! Plus, Kuro's cool and he's nice. Here, pet him."

Tsukishima offered his brother the cat who didn't want to be at someone else's arms. Akiteru gently grabbed the cat to his arms as he petted his fur. While Akiteru was pleased on how smooth his fur was, Kuroo was displeased because he was being held by another human he didn't give permission to hold him.

"How do you even know he's a boy?" Akiteru wondered as he raised one of the cat's legs up which greatly perplexed Kuroo who immediately jumped out of his arms and landed on four feet on the ground. He glared at the human as he angrily hissed at him for peeking at his private part.

Akiteru who didn't know what just happened just blinked stupidly as he looked at his arms now empty because Kuroo had jumped away. "I'm pretty sure I saw his balls."

"You're disgusting." Tsukishima chuckled as he grabbed Kuroo from the ground and began caressing his whole body again. Kuroo purred with satisfaction and smiled. 

Twelve Years after The Nomination

Kuroo had visited at night time because he had training earlier which deeply ached his muscles because he had a mock battle with Bokuto who had beat the shit out of him. He lost obviously but he didn't have any hard feelings against his friend since it was just training so he could get a lot stronger.

Kuroo in his cat form once again had jumped to his room just to find Tsukishima with his head resting on top of the study table, emitting negative energy around him. Kuroo got immediately worried as he cautiously approached the human.

Kuroo had noticed that just two to three years back Tsukishima's personality had changed drastically. He didn't knew what exactly had happened back then, but he was sure that it got something to do with his older brother. Tsukishima wasn't a cheerful person like he used to be, he got... colder to literally everyone and everything.

Kuroo hoped on the table as he gently nuzzle his face to Tsukishima's face and meowed sadly. Tsukishima opened his eyes and smiled a little as he saw the cat before him. He brought a hand close to his head and gently petted him as he scratched behind his ears.

"Hi, Kuro." Tsukishima softly said as his full attention was at the happily purring cat. "Birthdays sure get dull with each passing year. I'm not getting excited anymore like I used to."

Kuroo just meowed as he thought this inside of his head, "Well, yeah they do. Especially when you're over two thousand years old. The excitement, the fun, everything just.... crumbles down. It's sad, actually."

"But," Tsukishima paused as he stopped caressing the cat's fur and sat up properly to grabbed the cat and brought it close to his chest, as if he was holding the mammal like a baby. "For some reason, you only come to see me during my birthdays. It's kinda weird and mysterious but thank you, for always being there for me."

Kuroo's serotonin levels went sky rocket as he meowed happily and nuzzle his face against his warm chest, he could feel the stable heartbeat of the human. He thought, "Of course I'll be there for you, no matter what." he wanted to say this but it would be extremely shocking if a cat just spoke. He just kept that note to himself because he knew he'll be able to say those words in the future. Kuroo just have to keep on waiting.

"And now I'm talking to a cat. How great." Tsukishima sarcastically commented as he looked at the cat which only meowed. He chuckled as he buried his face on Kuroo's belly, tickling him.

Fifteen Years after Nomination

When Kuroo in his cat form went to Tsukishima's room, the teen was nowhere to be seen. It appeared that he wasn't still home yet. Kuroo looked at the time and noticed that it was already terribly late. 

He was worried for the boy's safety but he just chose to wait at the window until he finally got home. He mentally noted that if Tsukishima wasn't home in an hour, he would search for him.

After of minutes of waiting with just licking his fur clean, the door suddenly clashed opened revealing a frustrated Tsukishima who closed the door forcefully making it bang loudly. Kuroo's ears perked up at the loud sound and just watched the angry boy throw random things everywhere with widened eyes. 

Tsukishima paced back and forth in a fast pace with trebling hands close to his face due to the extreme anger he was feeling. He decided to shout his angers away as he pulled onto his blonde locks. Kuroo didn't know what to do so he just watched him yell at nothing, feeling a little awkward and maybe worried.

Tsukishima panted after shouting all of his might, his chest rising then falling dramatically. He just walked to his bed and lie face down on it, slightly bouncing on the bed as he did. Kuroo took this opportunity to hoped down and cautiously approached the teen in a bad mood.

He stopped at the edge of the bed and looked up at Tsukishima who still had his face down on the bed. He tried meowing softly but he was answered with an angry shout, "Not now!"

Kuroo flinched at that as his ears droop. He looked at Tsukishima with hurt eyes, feeling down too since he couldn't do anything to help the boy. He just decided to come back tomorrow as he started to walk to the window to leave.

Tsukishima instantly regretted shouting so he quickly sat up and looked at the floor with fast moving eyeballs, hoping that the cat hadn't left yet as he panicky searched for him. His eyes landed on the cat who had stopped at its tracks when Tsukishima suddenly shifted his position.

He let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed the cat from the floor and wrapped his hands around its body as he positioned the animal on his shoulder, making it seem like he was hugging the cat. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout." Tsukishima told the cat as he buried his face on the cat's fur. "It was a mistake coming to Karasuno."

Tsukishima's next words greatly surprised and shocked Kuroo. He didn't want it but he knew he couldn't do anything about it since it was Tsukishima's choice.

"I'm quitting volleyball."

Seventeen Years after The Nomination

Kuroo was late once again for he had devilish training earlier. He was matched with Oikawa which earned him light and even deep scratches from the battle. But in the end, he had won so maybe he should just look at the positive side of life.

Kuroo had expected to find Tsukishima asleep already because it was currently three am in the morning. He was surprised to find the teen still studying at such a late hour. Tsukishima was seated on his chair holding up a book with his posture slumped with books and notebooks scattered opened on his desk. Apparently, Tsukishima was studying for his upcoming college entrance exams.

Kuroo approached him as he hoped on the study table which surprised the blonde greatly. He blinked a few times before registering that the cat was on his table. He smiled as he set down his book and took the cat on his arms, petting him.

"I was thinking that you'll never come. I was worried." Tsukishima said as he put his lips on the cat's forehead. This made Kuroo's heart skip a beat, making his brain blank out. Maybe he was even blushing, he didn't knew since he was a cat right now.

Tsukishima set the cat on his lap as he threw his hands up in the air, stretching it. "Argh! I'm so tired! I want to rest and sleep already! Curse college entrance exams!"

Kuroo mentally chuckled at that as he meowed. Tsukishima let out a deep exhausted sigh as he slumped his shoulders downwards, "This stuff is important though so I can't stop now." Kuroo meowed worriedly as Tsukishima continued studying with him still on his lap.

Next year, Kuroo knew his power would be awaken and that was where their fate will finally cross lines. He was actually pretty excited already to be honest. After all, he was waiting for that day the moment the two had met.

He wanted to wrapped his arms around Tsukishima properly now. He wanted to have nice conversations with Tsukishima. He wanted to acquire Tsukishima as his. 

Kuroo just hoped that he would choose him. He really hoped he would.


	3. Awakening of Hidden Power

Tsukishima sat on his chair with his legs bent close to his chest, his phone placed on top of his knees as he scrolled through the screen using his index finger. The light of the cell illuminated his face and even his glasses as he scrolled through his feed filled with memes, dinosaurs, and mainly other stuff he was interested in.

His room was dark, the only light in the room present was the brightness of the phone and his desk lamp on his sturdy study table before him. Various of thick books were placed on top of his table, some were stacked up together and some were opened right before him. His notebooks and notes were also opened with his handwriting on it, pencils and pens right on the sides.

Tsukishima should be actually studying right now to get ready for the upcoming quiz he'll be having next week, but he got lazy then his eyes landed on his phone which lead into internet surfing instead of actual studying. He had his white earphones around his neck and he didn't even bothered putting it on his ears to listen music. For once, he just wanted to enjoy the tranquil quiet night he had.

He lazily looked out at his window to see the full moon shining right above him. The enormous moon illuminated the sky but it didn't take away the fact that it was still terribly dark outside, not to mention the sky. The stars weren't visible that night, making the sky actually star-less. But that fact didn't make the sky look less beautiful, the night was also beautiful with or without the stars.

It was just mere minutes till midnight and Tsukishima knew that after those minutes have past he'll finally have his birthday. He usually doesn't get all excited and giddy anymore because of his birthday was coming up. He stopped being happy expecting for his birthday when he was just at twelve years old. That didn't mean that he was sad or anything, more on he was starting to mature that time. After all, he was turning eighteen in few minutes. Who human being would want to get older?

Tsukishima let out a deep sigh as he finally let his legs drop on the floor, his warm feet meeting the cold wooden floor right beneath him. He got quite tired watching people get all freaky and stupid in social media. He started to clean his desk by closing all of his books and notebooks as he stacked them up nicely and organized and put all of his writing materials aside.

He wasn't exactly a perfectionist, he just liked seeing things tidy and organized. He believed that keeping stuff tidy or leaving stuff all around the floor can greatly determine a person's personality, and to be honest it did. It did leave an impression to him whenever he sees stuff like this.

To be frank, Tsukishima didn't really care about first impressions or what people think of him and all. He had already lost the ability to give a fuck about those things long time ago, and to be specific he had already lost the ability to give a fuck about literally everything.

As Tsukishima was done tidying up his desk, the phone that he put down on the table started to vibrate indicating that he got a notification. He grabbed his phone as he rested his back on the back rest of his swivel black chair. His blank expression was immediately turned into a frown as he saw a message in their group chat, knowing who the sender was and the message as well.

He didn't want to open the certain group chat but there was this unknown feeling that still made him open the chat, like an inevitable force. He should have muted that goddamn group chat for a long time ago. As his thumb pressed on the words of the group chat name that said, "Tangerine and Friends" he knew he already regretted the decision opening it. The profiles of his classmates came into view along side with their message. The picture as their group photo was a dopey face of some random person in the internet they found funny.

Hinata Shoyo the World  
Yo Stingyshima! Happy Birthdayyyyyyyy!  
11:55 pm

Yachi with Anxiety  
It's not even 12am, Hinata. Meaning it's not even his birthday yet.  
11:55 pm

Hinata Shoyo the World  
Ah crap, you right. Aight imma wait.  
11:56 pm

Tsukishima groaned in annoyance as he let his eyes roll back into his eye sockets on how frustrated he was feeling towards the stupidity they were stressing him with.

Stingyshima K  
Please refrain from breaking my phone through your spam messages.  
11:56 pm

Stingyshima K  
Just talk somewhere else that I am not included in.  
11:56 pm

Stingyshima K  
And who changed the nicknames? It's hideous.  
11:56 pm

Hinata Shoyo the World  
I did! Got a problem with that Stingyshima?! Huh? Wanna fight?  
11:57 pm

Stingyshima K  
Oh please, you can't even reach my face.  
11:57 pm

Hinata Shoyo the World  
You should be thankful that your birthday is nearing, or else I would have jump to just punch the annoying smirk off your face!  
11:58 pm

Stingyshima K  
Oh wow, I feel so scared. I am being threatening by a tiny cupcake.  
11:58 pm

Hinata Shoyo the World  
I'm this close to strangling you, this close!  
11:58 pm

Tsukishima smirked on his phone as he thought of an amazing idea to throw the annoying child even more off. He started typing it away.

Stingyshima K changed the nickname for Hinata Shouyou to Annoying Tiny Tangerine.

Tsukishima Kei cleared his own nickname.

Annoying Tiny Tangerine  
Wha-?! STINGYSHIMA!  
11:59 pm

Tsukishima Kei  
That's how you should properly name your pets. It must represent them completely.  
11:59 pm

Annoying Tiny Tangerine  
AUQSWUSHWISNBWGSUIOKNSBHU  
12:00 am

Yachi the Anxiety  
Happy birthday Tsukishima!  
12:00 am

Yachi the Anxiety  
Hinata for once can you be good to Tsukishima?  
12:00 am

Annoying Tiny Tangerine  
How about..... nO??  
12:00 am

Annoying Tiny Tangerine  
And also, happy birthday Tsukishima and fuck you.  
12:00 am

Tsukishima Kei  
Oh, fuck you too.  
12:00 am

Tsukishima Kei  
And also I am not thanking you just because you just greeted me a happy birthday.  
12:01 am

Tsukishima Kei  
Though, Yachi is an exception. Thank you Yachi.  
12:01 am

Yachi the Anxiety  
Oh, I actually didn't expect that from you.  
12:02 am

Yachi the Anxiety  
See Hinata? If you would've been nice he would've thanked you too.  
12:02 am

Tsukishima Kei Oh, correction. If Hinata was nice to me, I will still not thank him. 12:03 am

Annoying Tiny Tangerine  
This jerk! I take back my birthday wishes to you!  
12:03 am

Yachi the Anxiety  
You can't take that back anymore, Hinata! That's the birthday rule.  
12:04 am

Yachi the Anxiety  
And why didn't you change mine and Yamaguchi's nickname like you did to Hinata's?  
12:04 am

Tsukishima Kei  
Because I don't want to. He's already asleep, don't drag him into your stupidity.  
12:05 am

Tsukishima Kei  
Plus, your nickname suits you Yachi. Couldn't bring myself to change it.  
12:05 am

Tsukishima Kei  
Oh, and I'm muting this chat. Don't talk to me anymore.  
12:05 am

And with that, he indeed muted the chat as he turned his phone off and placed it screen down on the table. Tsukishima put the heels of his palm on his eyes as he rubbed it quite aggressively. He felt his energy drained just talking to dumb idiots. He kind of wanted to sleep the night away.

Tsukishima was eighteen now, and he didn't feel any special at that. He just felt.... normal and maybe a bit older. He stood up from his seat and began stretching his long limbs to resolve it from the cramps he was feeling from sitting for so long.

As he was about to head to bed, he noticed some peculiar light coming out of his window. Curious, he stood to next to his opened window as he rested his palms at the frame and peeked his head out. He looked up, letting his eyes adjust to the sight before him. The once white moon was slowly turning into crimson red.

Tsukishima was in awe as he saw how the reddish color of the moon slowly darken, making everything the moonlight touches into the color of blood. It was his first time witnessing such a thing happen right before him, he thought it was magnificent and in fact it was.

He didn't know that there will be a red moon tonight, and even if he knew he'll be sure to be looking forward to it. He found the moon above the night sky.... extraordinary. It never failed to captivate him in any way. And now that the moon had changed colors, he was left speechless on how the moon looked beautiful tonight.

Tsukishima let his lips turn into a small curve as he smiled a little. He looked at the moon one last time before turning his back at it, planning to already go to sleep. But unexpected events occur, events that he didn't knew it was going to happen to him.

Tsukishima felt intense pain in his chest, it felt like it was sucking the life force out of him as it ached terribly. It made him fall on his knees as he hands clutched tightly on the spot where his heart lies. He noticed that he wasn't even breathing anymore, like he completely forgotten how to do such a basic thing. He tried gasping for air but it didn't work for no oxygen reached his lungs.

Adding to the intense random pain in his chest, the burning feeling of not receiving air inside of his lungs was added to his suffering. His chest burned with pain, his eyes tearing up because of the amount of the cruel torment he was feeling, and his skin felt like they were slowly ripping off his muscles. Is this what dying feels like? He didn't know that death could be this painful.

Tsukishima couldn't take the burning sting he was feeling inside and out for his vision suddenly black out, wiping his consciousness rather instantly. It made the pain go away. He heard voices but he didn't know if it was only his imagination or he was really hearing voices. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted the pain to go away. And then, he fell into deep sleep.

~~~

Tsukishima fluttered his eyes open slowly. He let his vision focus and he saw the ceiling of his room looking down at him. He opened his mouth and tried saying something, but the sound that just came out of his throat were hoarse voice and gibberish words. He groaned instead.

His head felt heavy, even though he had slept quite comfortable and undisturbed his head still felt like it was cracking in half as his body felt really heavy as well. He slowly shifted his position into a sitting one which made a portion of his head ache terribly. He winced as he put a hand on the back of his head and began rubbing it slightly to relieve the pain.

Tsukishima was still wincing in pain as he began massaging his whole head using his fingers, in hope that it might cure his headache. He let out a deep sigh as he looked around his room, finding where his glasses were for anything he looked at was terribly blurry.

His squinting eyes landed on his tiny side table where he saw a blurry black figure, assuming that it was his glasses. Hopefully it was finally it because he was technically blind without his glasses and couldn't see shit. He slowly reached for it using his hand, tapping on the table to carefully navigate where exactly were the glasses.

He then felt a hard object and that was where he finally grabbed it to take hold of it. And it was his glasses. He slip it onto the bridge of his nose and suddenly his view became so much clearer than before. He was slightly glad that his vision was back, though seeing the world slowly crumble because of the shitty things his fellow humans were doing wasn't exactly a good sight but it was better than being merely blind.

Suddenly remembering the events of last night, his hands quickly go to his chest to see if he was injured or something. He kept on patting his whole body apparently just to find what went wrong with it last night. Unfortunately, he found nothing. He had no form of injury or whatsoever. He was healthy and alive.

He furrowed his eyebrows together as he wondered what kind of freak show happened with his body last night. He just shook his head as he began to stand up so he could prepare for the rest of the day. As he stood up in his two feet, he suddenly felt dizzy and wobbly. He put a hand on his head as his other hand held on his bed frame for support. It was probably the result of laying down too much or low blood pressure.

After few moments of letting his dizziness finally pass, he grabbed his phone from his study table and unlocked the phone through facial recognition. At the top of the screen, he saw what time it was. It was already a little pass two o' clock. His eyes widened a bit at the showed time on his phone as he couldn't believe that he had slept that long. He was lucky that it was weekend already and didn't have any classes.

Tsukishima opened his messages and he was glad he had muted the group chat with Hinata and the others in since because when he opened the chat box it showcased a 124 unread messages. His phone would have exploded because of the spamming of messages and notifying at a fast rate. He didn't read the messages the others have sent when he was out, instead they left them on read as he charged his phone since he wasn't able to do that last night.

He left his room and went to the kitchen while rubbing his one eye under his glasses and the other scratching his belly underneath his purple shirt with a wee yellow crescent moon on where his heart was placed. He yawned as his feet stomped on the wooden floors, leading him towards the kitchen.

Once he reached his destination, he saw a familiar mop of dark green hair cooking something up on a black metal pan. A mint apron wrapped around his chest and waist right underneath his yellow matching pajamas with small baby monkeys as details all around the cloth.

Tsukishima's eyes lazily looked at the cooking figure and at the wide table with various of leftovers from breakfast sat on it. He pulled one chair as he sat on it, placing his elbow on the table for support as he put his cheek on his palm. The aroma of the food cooking reached his nostrils, making his stomach growl in hunger.

The person behind the stove heard the grunting of the chair's feet against the floor as he looked to see who was his new company. His fly-away on the top of his hair slightly wiggled as he turned his head, his smooth brown eyes looked at Tsukishima softly, his freckles lined up from his cheeks and also at the bridge of his nose, and his lips curved into a big smile showcasing his white teeth.

"Good morning, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi cheerfully greeted him as he held out a wooden spatula in the air. Tsukishima flinched at the amount of enthusiasm he was showing off first thing he was awake. He mumbled in a quite an irritated tone, "Stop being so bright first thing in the morning. It blinds my slanted eyes."

"Sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi chuckled as he returned cooking whatever he was cooking. "Technically, it's not morning anymore. It's afternoon already."

"I clearly know that." Tsukishima hissed. "What are you cooking?"

"Pork cutlet bowl." Yamaguchi answered without looking back at the blonde guy frowning the whole time. His elbow moved as he stirred the ingredients on the pan. "I'm making you lunch, Tsukki. Or should I say, brunch already?"

"You don't have to do that." Tsukishima sighed as the delicious aroma danced in the air, seducing his hunger with it. "You know that it's my duty to serve you, right?"

Tsukishima just sighed as he folded his arms on the table as he rested his forehead on top of it, closing his eyes momentarily as he waited for the food to be served.

The Yamaguchi household had served the Tsukishima household for generations now. Tsukishima's ancestors were incredibly rich back then and the Yamaguchi's ancestors voluntarily made themselves tribute into serving them for centuries and centuries. They're not exactly house slaves or something like that, they like'd to call themselves helpers.

Tsukishima lived inside of a huge traditional Japanese house just right outside of the busy city of Tokyo. The university he was currently studying in was just few minute ride from home.

They were rich, yes. But they rarely act like one. They acted like a normal family would, they never acted like spoiled rich brats and Tsukishima was glad about that in their family. He was only glad about that only fact though, nothing more. He didn't hated his family, he was just not entirely.... fond of it.

Tsukishima rose his head up as he eyed Yamaguchi's back who was still apparently cooking his food. "Say, why didn't you wake me up? You know how I hated waking up late and oversleeping a lot."

Yamaguchi turned the stove off first before answering his question. "Actually, I did try. It's just that you wouldn't wake up and I thought that maybe you were extremely tired so I just let you sleep some more. You're a light sleeper and chances like this is extremely rare for you, Tsukki."

"Fine. Whatever." Tsukishima just sighed as he sat up properly on his chair, his back resting on the back rest of the wooden chair. "Something weird happened to me last night. And.... I don't exactly know what to think or feel about it. It's... peculiar."

Yamaguchi just hummed as he placed a bowl of crispy pork cutlet with fresh steamed rice beneath it in front of Tsukishima and chopsticks on the side. He sat beside Tsukishima who had clapped his hands together as he thanked the food and quickly dug right in like he hadn't have food for days now. Yamaguchi placed his face on his hands as he urged Tsukishima to tell him about his concern.

And Tsukishima did, he explained and described to him what terrible events had occurred in him last night not missing any of the details as he chomped down his food while talking. Yamaguchi listened intently on what his friend was telling him, giving off occasional nods as his eyes were focused just on him.

"Do you think I'm dying?" Tsukishima frowned at Yamaguchi as he finally finished all the food on his bowl. There wasn't a hint of fear nor worry in his face and voice, he was more disgusted by it for some reason.

"What? No!" Yamaguchi exclaimed and furrowed his eyebrows together, ridiculed at Tsukishima's weird conclusion on the events. "I think you're just.... I don't know maybe really stressed."

"Stressed people don't suddenly collapse just because they forgot how to breathe, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima deadpanned. Yamaguchi just rolled his eyes as he chuckled, "I don't mean it like that, you idiot. More on, maybe your body is just extremely tired and stressed. A very huge emphasis on the 'extremely', by the way."

"Wow, your opinion really helped a lot to make me understand why suddenly my lungs forgot how to fucking breathe. You should be a college professor. I'm sure you'll surpass Matsukawa-sensei's philosophy skills." Tsukishima said without showing emotion with a dead tone.

In spite of the insult, Yamaguchi just laughed as he covered his mouth using his palm. "Can you stop being salty for just one day? Though, I can't surpass Matsukawa-sensei's wide but dumb and perverted sayings. You know that."

"To answer your question, I can't. Saltiness runs through inside of my veins. I was born with it. Deal with it." Tsukishima answered. "And I bet Matsukawa-sensei's brain cells consists of perverted genes and DNA in it. Got to be honest, he's my favorite professor. He may be stupid and perverted at some times, but he's still great."

"Saltiness is not a DNA trait, Tsukki. You of all people should know that." Yamaguchi smiled amusingly. "And I'm surprised that you have a favorite professor. I thought you hated all of them."

"I do, expect for Matsukawa-sensei." Tsukishima said leaving Yamaguchi chuckling on his own. He then stood up and started to head back to his room without another word said. Yamaguchi confused asked, "Where are you going, Tsukki?"

"I'm heading out. I suddenly had the desire to walk around until the heels of my feet hurt." Tsukishima said. "And.... thanks for the food. It was tasty." he added in a little voice. Yamaguchi just smiled widely at that as Tsukishima left him to head back to his room.

Tsukishima enveloped his fingers on the handle as he opened his huge wooden closet wide open and he looked up and down from left to right to choose a better outfit he could go out with. He let his fingers glide on the cloth of his clothes draping from a hanger. He chose a simple pastel yellow hoodie, plain white shirt, and skinny jeans. It took him a while to get dressed and when he did he got to the front door of his house as he wore his grey sneakers and finally he headed out, walking on the sidewalk until he reached his unknown destination.

There was series of tall trees on the sides as he walked down the path and it was soon replaced by buildings and establishments. More people soon flooded the sidewalks with him as he traveled by foot. Because of the limited space around him due to the overpopulated crowd of humans around him, he was constantly getting bump by people.

It annoyed Tsukishima deeply, that people were either accidentally or on purpose bumping their bodies against him. It made his face turn into an annoyed frown as he kept on walking. He walked and walked until personal space wasn't even a thing anymore. He didn't knew that the streets could be this busy on a weekend because if he had been notified about this he wouldn't have taken a walk outside. 

He immediately wanted to break free from the suffocating crowd and the hot warmth produced by numerous of body heat around him. So, he walked faster heading towards an unbeknown location he hadn't even thought of yet.

Tsukishima continued on putting one foot in front of another, slowly getting away from the huge crowd when he started to see things that weren't even human.

The once normal people around him suddenly grew out some long horns, sharp fangs, huge wings, hard scales, and other parts humans weren't born with. The thing that fully caught his attention were the different-colored eyes such as pitch black and blood red that bore holes deep into his skull. He was a bit terrified of it and this made him stop on his tracks, eyes wide as he looked everywhere around him showcasing him the same sight over and over without the intention of actually disappearing. 

The monsters who were at first minding their own business somehow had noticed Tsukishima and now they wouldn't let him out of his sight. Unusual colors of sclera, terribly long forked tongues, and sharp fangs were directly directed at him. It made his eyes widened as he tried to stifle a whimper. 

Tsukishima wanted to run, he wanted to flee for his life but his legs wouldn't move a muscle for his knees shook and wobbled terribly in fear. His whole body was shaking as his temperature spiked up due to the adrenaline running through his veins and his heart beating wildly against his chest in anxiety and nervousness. He just stood there terrified as he just watched the demons slowly walk up to him with a hand on his mouth so his whimpers wouldn't escape his lips, their drools running down their chins. 

The monsters were merely an inch apart from his flesh glistening with cold sweat. He didn't know what to do for his mind already went blank unexpectedly. He gulped a mouth-full of saliva as he put both of his hand against his mouth slight gripping his own face and closed his eyelids shut, expecting maybe pain. 

But nothing happened. He felt nothing. Tsukishima slowly opened one eye and was surprised to see that he was at the sidewalk, people who didn't care at their surroundings just passed him by. Their was no form of monster seen anywhere, it was just him and his fellow humans.

He thought he must've looked incredibly stupid standing alone in the middle of the sidewalk looking all terrified and God knows if he had already pissed himself. His tense muscles finally relax as the forming lump in his throat had disappeared already and took a hand-full of air into his lungs. His heart rate slowly slowed down as he came back to his senses. He cleared his throat as he tugged the hem of his hoodie down and put his hands inside its pocket and continued on walking.

Tsukishima had no idea what the hell exactly had happened back there. Maybe he was still dreaming, but he thought nah because it felt real. Too real. He even thought that maybe it was only his imagination, but he shook his head thinking that there was no way on Earth his imagination would've been that vivid. Or maybe he was having illusions, though he wasn't sick or drank alcohol before or even tried sniffing drugs for God's sake. 

His questions turned into more questions, never achieving actual satisfactory answers. The more he thought about it, the more his head started to hurt and he became more confused by the second. His eyebrows pinched together in both confusion and annoyance as he just shook it off, hoping that today's events doesn't have a deal with the last night ones.

To drift his mind away from seeing such realistic and scary monsters, he thought that he should treat himself into some, perhaps, strawberry shortcake. Today was his birthday after all, he was allowed to do anything he wants or desires for just one day. He head straight into a pastry shop.

Tsukishima entered the establishment by pulling the glass transparent door open, the sweet scent of different kinds of desserts and strong earthy coffee filled his nostrils. He took a deep breath in to take in such aromatic scents into his lungs and exhaled it right after. 

The store was brightly illuminated by lights at the ceiling alongside with hanging decors. The walls were painted creme and cute small seats and tables filled the whole space. The wide glass counter before him showcased various of sweets and cakes inside of the clear glass. The desserts looked appetizing and his mouth was now slightly watering.

As Tsukishima reached the counter, he looked up at the mini billboard above as he looked up on the other food he could actually order here. He squinted his eyes through his thick eyeglasses as he put a hand on his chin, in deep thought.

"Maybe I should buy Yamaguchi something." he thought to himself. He looked down at the female behind the counter who had her brown hair tied up in a ponytail and had a sweet smile on her face as she greeted her costumer before her. 

"Good afternoon, sir! What can I get you?" the female employee smiled at him. He had to keep his face from scowling at the innocent girl before him. Today wasn't the day to show his bitch face to anyone since he had to admit he was kind of in a good mood lately. 

"I'll like to order one strawberry shortcake and one blueberry cheesecake please." he said without any form of emotion being shown on his face. The woman acknowledged this as inputted stuff on her touch-screen cashier register. 

"That would be five hundred yen, sir." the girl smiled brightly as she watched Tsukishima grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and grabbed a few paper bills and some metallic coins as he handed it to her. The female employee thanked him as she put the money inside and went on preparing his order.

Tsukishima knew she wouldn't take awhile so he could stood there as she watched her. He put a hand against his nape as he began rubbing it and instinctively turned to his back, seeing the outside surroundings through the store's transparent glass.

He noticed something glowing inside of one of the bushes, he saw two bright red eyes staring right into him. The eyes were mesmerizing and he couldn't seem to turn away from it. He was somehow drawn to it. The bright red light slowly became bigger and bigger, indicating that whatever light it came from it was slowly showing itself.

The bushes began slowly moving and rustling as it showed a big brown wolf with deadly red eyes and sharp canine. Its fur was light brown and it looked kind of fluffy to the sight for him. The wolf only showed half of his body, its other half was still inside the bushes. It softly growled, showing him its fangs and drool rolling down from its muzzle. 

"You," a voice suddenly rang out at his ears. "You." the male voice repeated but a bit louder this time.

"You are in grave danger." it continued speaking, he was certain it was a male's voice but now he wasn't quite sure because it sounded like it was hiding the fact that the voice was actually shrilly. "Be careful."

Tsuksihima processed the words the mysterious voice had said inside of his head. What did it mean that he was in danger? What should he be careful of? Was he finally dying?

"Sir?" a female voice filled with concern had taken him back to reality. He snapped his head back at the counter only to see the employee holding out his cakes inside of a cardboard box with her two slender and smaller hands. 

Tsukishima was utterly confused at the current events that was happening to him. He hesitantly grabbed the box from the female's hands and looked back outside. The wolf was already gone, like it wasn't even there in the first place. He sighed as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sir? Is everything alrig-?" Tsukishima cut the lady off by showing a forced fake smile and quickly said, "Thanks for these." and quickly dashed off out of the store.

Tsukishima was feeling troubled now, he was now having his anxiety get the best of him as his wild imagination and thoughts had now taken control over his brain. He could hear his fast heart beat thump against his ears as he held onto the cake as he fastened his walking. The thing he wanted to do now was immediately head back home and pretend such events hadn't happened and even existed at all.

The monsters he encountered earlier at the sidewalk never appeared again and he actually thanked God for that. He got home safe and sound. As soon as he entered his home premises, he immediately relieved a sigh of relief from all that fast walking and heart racing.

Tsukishima had now entered his house and set the cakes down on the table. He looked around in search for a familiar mop of murky green hair.

"Yamaguchi?" he called out, still turning his head to all sides. No answer. Since there was a lot of weird happenings occur to him, he grew anxious for the missing freckled boy. So he decided to search for him. He got into every room of the house but he found no Yamaguchi anywhere. He proceeded to the garden then, greatly hoping to find him gardening or maybe even contemplating on his whole existence.

Tsukishima walked down their enormous garden. Grass, flowers, and plants welcomed his eyes with a shade of green and other colors. The air around him filled his nostrils with the sweet scent of flowers and the earthy smell of the soil he was walking on.

He looked everywhere for him, turning to every sides his head can turn to but there was still no sign of the person he was looking for. He got more worried as anxiety started to fill his whole body from head to toe.

Tsukishima wasn't usually like this. Most of the time he just didn't care about people or his surroundings or even the state of the world he was in. But this, this was different. He was seeing peculiar things he shouldn't be seeing, he was sensing something near him which made him extremely uncomfortable, and there was something happening unexplainable to his body. 

"Just what on Earth is happening? Why does things like this happening to me? Why is it happening to me? Why me? Why?" these were the thoughts that clouded and loomed over his mind. Tsukishima gulped as he took a shaky breath.

He decided to close his eyes as he took a deep inhalation and a quick exhalation to calm his mind, nerves, and even body. He repeated this process until he finally slowly opened his eyes and he had never felt better than before. 

Tsukishima wasn't entirely calm to be honest, he was still scared. His mind was overthinking, his hands won't stop shaking, and his heart pounded terribly against his rib cage. But he chose to ignore the fact that he was actually anxious and continued walking to find his friend.

He kept on walking and looking until a black cat slowly and gracefully walked up to him. Its yellow eyes looked up to his own as Tsukishima looked down. The cat had stop walking as it sat on its butt just to look at the tall blonde, its eyes blinking as its tail slight wagged.

Tsukishima's lips curve up slightly into a smile as he crouched in front of the sitting cat. The cat only stared at him with expectant golden eyes as Tsukishima set his elbows on top of his knees.

"Hi there, Shiro." Tsukishima smirked as the cat meowed in annoyance he guessed, which amused him more. This particular black cat had been always visiting him every time on the day of his birthday. He didn't knew why the cat had behaved in such a way or was it just pure coincidence. It remained such a mystery for him for why the cat would show itself only on the day of his birthday. He didn't want to admit it but he grew quite fond of the stray cat. 

"Don't you dare sneer at me, I'm just kidding." Tsukishima deadpanned at the cat as he joined his arms together and rested his cheek on it, still eyeing the meowing cat that looked quite irritated at him. 

Tsukishima reached his hand out at the cat as his index finger softly caressed the cat's cheek. The cat seemed to love it for he kept nuzzling his cheek close to his finger and purring softly. Tsukishima smiled softly as he kept caressing the cat.

The blonde stopped and withdrew his hand. The cat seemed to be perplexed by that and meowed, seeming like he still wanted more of it. Tsukishima just smiled as he grabbed the cat by its upper body as he hoisted himself up in a standing position. He held the cat like a baby as he rested his forehead against the mammal. The cat didn't squirm for he accepted his action wholeheartedly.

"You're warm." Tsukishima smiled as he closed his eyes as he could feel the warmth the cat was slightly radiating. He could slightly smell the fur of the cat close to his face, the grassy smell lingering on its fur danced against his nostrils. 

Tsukishima withdrew his forehead away and smiled a little at the cat. The black cat just meowed and put both of its paws on Tsukishima's lips. This amused the teen for he chuckled at the cat's sudden actions.

Suddenly, the once bright blue sky slowly turned into a dark one like the afternoon was immediately transformed into the night. Tsukishima couldn't believed what he just witnessed for his eyes were wide open behind his glasses and mouth hanging agape as he unbelievably stared at the sky.

The cat that was in Tsukishima's loose grip suddenly jumped out of his hands at it landed on its four feet on the ground. Its head low and tail up straight as it bared its fangs just ahead of them, it was like the black cat was protecting Tsukishima from something bad. 

Tsukishima who was in a daze and slightly panicking didn't know what to do for he only looked around him cautiously. It was just like earlier, his body wouldn't move for like it was frozen still and his feet glued to the ground. His heart rate started to increase as he felt afraid and tense.

In front of him, he heard heavy stomping getting closer and closer towards him. Tsukishima's face was filled with fear as he saw a giant monster right in front of him, looking at him with his singular eye on the middle of his face and saliva drooling from its huge filled with rotten teeth inside of its mouth.

Tsukishima's knees immediately went weak as his butt met the solid ground beneath him as he fell for he felt very frightened, not letting his sight away the monster before him for he thought that if he would look away for one second it was going to bite his head off. The black cat hissed at the monster before him.

"Smell so sweet...." the cyclops hummed as he stomped his feet closer to Tsukishima who was crawling backwards in a fast and terrified state. "....Sweet like honey...."

Tsukishima had never felt so much fear inside and outside of his body. His eyes was terribly widened, his lips quivering in fear, his whole body shaking, and his skin producing a lot of cold sweat. He could feel his heart pound against his chest in a very aggressive manner.

The cyclops finally looked down as he stopped walking and eyed him by squinting his one eye at him. As the monster finally clearly saw the human, its eye widened and the saliva dripping out of its mouth became like a waterfalls for the amount flowing out was probably few liters or even more.

"High-quality food..." the monster hummed in admiration and satisfaction. "I am going to be powerful!" the monster's deep voice rang out everywhere as it released an ear-splitting laugh. Tsukishima unintentionally let out a whimper as his body shook more intensely now.

His eyes landed on the cat who was wagging its tail including butt, as if it was going to charge in to attack a huge beast one thousand times much more bigger than him. He got extremely worried for the brave but foolish cat may get itself killed.

"Kuro! Come here!" Tsukishima tried shouting but his voice came out quiet and hoarse, his hand reaching out to the cat who already jumped and bit the cyclops's wide leg.

The cyclops suddenly stopped its melodramatic laughing as it looked at its leg to see what prickled his thick and ugly skin. The cat growled angrily as it tried to deepen its sharp canines into the thick hide.

The monster gently pinched the cat away from his leg quite forcefully, forcing the cat to unintentionally let go. It brought the cat close to his face which the cat squirmed and scratched the air using its sharp nails.

"Ooh, another good food." the monster spoke as it closed its eye and brought the cat close to its now wide opened mouth. Tsukishima got terrified for he didn't want to let the cat get eaten, but even though he wanted to do something about it he couldn't for his body seemed to be frozen in fear.

Tsukishima got even more shocked when the black cat suddenly erupted into white thick smoke, later on revealing a young man with weird black hair that spikes up to all sides. Tsukishima had first noticed the long and straight white horns on his head. His eyes got even more bigger, but not in fear but in disbelief.

The cyclops that he was now holding a fellow demon unexpectedly let out a yelp as he threw the man in the air. The raven hair shifted himself in the air and successfully landed on his two feet. 

"Jeez, this is why I don't like shapeshifting. The magic is quite unstable for my case for some unknown reason. Screw that." the stranger with horns clicked his tongue as he dusted off dirt from his red robes. He turned to his back as he smirked at Tsukishima who returned him with a dumbfounded look.

"Hello, Kei. We finally met after all those years." he smiled one last time at him as he turned to face the cyclops with a glare who looked frightened and slowly taking steps backwards. "I know this isn't the time but, my name's Kuroo. There are more demons around so I suggest you look after them while I take care of this big guy." 

Kuroo made his neck crack as he stretched them. He playfully smirked at the cyclops as he dashed and landed a strong fist on its huge belly. 

Tsukishima didn't know exactly how to react. Yes, he was scared and terribly shock at the same time. He didn't know what was the right action he should probably do. Plus, the sudden gush of various of emotions and thoughts crashing to him at the very same time made his judgement and mind very clouded at the moment. 

He just stayed sitting on the ground as he watched Kuroo beat the huge monster before him like it was a piece of cake. The cyclops had no chance with him for he only received blow after blow while Kuroo just kept on throwing his fists with so much power and force. 

Tsukishima suddenly felt something slithering through his whole body, his arms, his legs, and even his face. He jolted up but the vines stopped him from escaping. He tried squirming and pulling his arms to break free from the crawling vines, but the vines were clearly stronger than him. Soon, green vines was close on enveloping his entire body. 

The vines were holding tight against his soft flesh, making it harder for his lungs to breathe. He continued struggling but failed miserably for his whole body was now covered with brown and green vines. 

Tsukishima was gasping for air as he looked up at the unnatural dark sky right above him. There was no moon nor stars. It was just the pitch black which made the sky surreal. A head suddenly popped through his line of vision. He had a blonde undercut as he smiled gleefully at Tsukishima.

"Need a hand?" the man asked. Tsukishima wanted to answer, "Obviously." but due to his lungs not receiving oxygen and his body basically being crashed by mere twigs and leaves he couldn't say his sarcastic comment.

Luckily the blonde man didn't waited for a response for a placed a hand on top of the vines that was crashing him, slowly turning it into cold ice. Tsukishima took a sharp inhalation because of the contact of the now frozen vines against his warm skin.

This made the vines stop moving, meaning it also stopped crashing his life force out. He tried to break free from the vines, but due to him lacking strength he couldn't do it.

Before his eyes and brain could comprehend what just happened, some unknown force sliced the vines that was enveloped around his body into half basically freeing the teen. In front of him, he saw a buff man with spiked up light grey hair with huge grey wings behind his back smiling widely at him with his arms crossed. 

"Uuoohh! Is that Tsukki?! He's so big now!" the muscled man exclaimed excitedly as he looked at Tsukishima then now at the other guy that looked like an illegal delinquent.

"Tsukki? I thought only Yamaguchi called me that. And how did he know my name? Even the guy earlier with weird hair knows my name. H-how?" Tsukishima thought to himself as he slightly grimaced, still sitting on the ground with his arms behind him as it supported his weight. 

"Same reaction, man!" the blonde undercut dude also exclaimed at the other guy. "I bet he's even bigger than us! I didn't expect that honestly."

"Now is not the time to chat leisurely as other demons are being a threat to the vessel in front of us right now." another voice joined as a demon with majestic black curly hair and slender black wings behind his back as he approached the group. 

"Ooh! Akaashi!" the buff demon smiled brightly at the approaching winged demon.

The pretty face ignored the big fella and faced Tsukishima instead as he bowed slightly at the teen, "I apologize for their oblivious behavior."

Tsukishima couldn't answer for he still was shocked and still couldn't believe the events happening right before his eyes. So instead, he just shook his head indicating that he didn't mind at all.

"Man, why didn't no one helped me beat up the big guy?" Kuroo approached the small group gathered together as he scowled a little. His hair was messier than before and his robes was also messily worn. "The guy's freaking huge! He wouldn't die easily and it was seriously frustrating!"

"Oh, Akaashi and I arrived when you were already fighting off the cyclops." Bokuto answered. "And I got distracted and thought it was an UFC fight so I watched and cheered for you, man."

"What the hell, Bo?" Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows as he shook his head disbelievingly at the grey winged demon.

"You could've just incinerated the demon with your flame." Akaashi said as matter-of-fact. Kuroo rolled his eyes as he huffed, "Cyclops are fire-proof. Everybody knows that."

"Wait, cyclops are fire-proof?" Bokuto asked, confusion present in his face. Kuroo just looked at him with dead eyes.

"Oikawa and Hanamaki are still nowhere to be seen though." the blonde undercut pointed out as he looked at his surroundings, finding for the other missing members.

"We're here, you dumbass." a new voice said as two figures erupted from the shadows behind the other demons. It showed a brown haired man with ears and tails attached to him and a guy with pink hair with also ears and six tails present in his appearance. Tsukishima knew the two were different since their ears and tails didn't look identical.

"We chased the forest nymph who tried squeezing the blood out of our precious vessel." the wolf explained as he winked at Tsukishima. This made him frown, the crease on his forehead deepening. 

"Since their body was made out of twigs, we didn't eat them." the pinked haired guy smiled proudly. "So instead, we played fetch using their twig corpses" 

"That's so cruel. And kind of disgusting." Kuroo grimaced at the smiling two idiots. Kuroo just sighed and decided to finally face Tsukishima who was terribly confused of the events.

"I'm sure you are very confused right now." Kuroo said bluntly. "But let us do a brief introduction before explaining the events happening right now."

"From this day and forth, the six of us will protect you will our whole and entire lives. You're special, Kei. Very."


End file.
